Akashi Satoru
by 6Fortius9
Summary: For him, dying is a release from everything...Until he was reborn as Akashi Seijuro's twin. [C3 edited]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After such a long while, I went back to finish KnB and even listened to Akashi's character album. Double Core is the song which inspired me. Frankly, I'm quite surprised. Given how the truth of his tragic past has come out, why isn't there an explosion of Akashi-related stories? It's been too long since I've returned, so maybe it's a matter of perception. Anyways, I wanted to write about someone who understands Akashi best…And who's better than a twin, in that exact same situation?

…

Chapter 1

…

" _After thousands and thousands of dreams, we awaken…_

 _After thousands and thousands of births, we are born._

 _This, the end, is only the beginning."_

 _~ Dr. Brian Weiss ~_

…

 _Thump. Thump._

Death. It is a strange prospect, really.

Some thinks of it as pure blackness, voided of thoughts, personalities, self. Others think of it as a beginning of something else, reincarnation, per say. And then, there were those select few who thinks of it as a release from anguish, sorrow, hurt, happiness – everything and nothing.

 _Thump._

He liked to think of himself as one of those few, despite everything.

 _Thumpthump._

Ah…The tears are falling, aren't they? Before he even changed into the flimsy shirt they gave, tears had already begun streaming down their faces – the faces of his team members, his beloved children. Sempais, kouhais, even those of his own age, the third years had come. Family, friends, rivals…

"…" His mother was crying her eyes out, his father nimbly supporting her with muscular arms.

Apologetic eyes turned towards him. His father was apologizing – he could tell – for every mistake he made as a parent, a friend, even as a stranger. The days of forcing him into the things he hated were forgiven. The single threat of having to win in everything, even the one single sport where he could breathe in, was gone. The boundaries disappeared and vanished.

He became free.

Mamoru smiled.

"No need to look so sad, Mother, Father." He turned to his schoolmates, past, and present. An exasperated sigh fell from his lips. "You too, you wimpy kids."

They sniffled. The next captain in line rubbed his tearing eyes.

"We're not kids, Stupid captain. We're just a year apart…" He sniffled.

"You're still my kids despite everything." He smiled gently, because really, who knows whether this would be the last time he would be smiling at them, teasing them with that word they loathed and loved so much.

Their breaths hitched. Some cried more. Others chose to hold back that rising feeling in their throats – that overwhelming urge to say something to destroy the brittle atmosphere they had winded with their words and tears and everything.

In the end, they chose to say nothing. He spoke before they could.

"I won't die so easily, brats. The surgery will be a success."

His parents' eyes widened and narrowed with grief.

His teammates' brightened with hope.

"R-Really?" The most energetic child leapt up.

"Yup. It's true." He beamed. "So…Don't look so sad."

Those…were the last words he said before he was wheeled into the surgery room. As the doors closed on their faces, the smile he tried to retain with much difficulty faded. Tilting his head back to rest on the hard metal table, he stared blankly, thoughtlessly, into the overwhelmingly bright light above him. The sounds of clanking metal were dimly registered.

Dark eyes narrowed sorrowfully, brimming over with tears.

He hated it: lying to his loved ones.

Their expressions when they figure out the truth are always too painful to look at. The nagging guilt never fades either. He could only imagine his vice-captain's expression when the truth is revealed to him, when the doctor exits with gloves on his hands, face dark as he announces the news.

The surgery only had thirty per cent chance of success.

But…It was enough for him.

If he lives, he would go on to see them in his everyday life. He would still fulfill his promise to his father: In return for those three years of freedom given to him, he would act as an obedient heir of the family, play his role as the perfect man. He would no longer play basketball, but even that is okay.

If he dies…It only means he would become free of everything. But even then, it was still okay.

He was tired of living, tired enough to give it up, but simultaneously, not tired enough to not continue living.

It was an ironic mix. Regardless, he would accept whatever outcome.

 _Thump._

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

A single sharp pain in his arm later, a mask was placed over his lower face. A rush of gas. The doctor loomed over him, asking questions which made lesser sense by the second. By the time he numbly realized it, his eyes were closing and everything was black.

… _Thump…Thump._

…

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

In the darkness, the series of 'thump, thump' continued. It was the sound of life, a would-be beautiful, beautiful sound, should he not be made aware that it does not belong to him.

 _Thump. Thump._

It was deafening. If he lived, shouldn't the hospital staff have done something about the volume?

 _Thump. Thump._

It's…beginning to become annoying.

An almost knee-jerk reaction, he shifted a limb, hitting something without meaning to.

Another 'thump' was heard, accompanied by a pulse of warmth which lulled him gently into a state of dazed, sleepiness. There was a gurgle, then the distant chuckles of a gentle, gentle woman.

" _One of them kicked."_ She whispered.

…What?

Alarmed, he tried to open his eyes for the first time, but to no avail. It became painfully obvious then, that he was floating amidst a bubble of some fluid of some kind. The silky warmth he had not imagined was wrapped all around him…And he was in a fetus position, in order to accommodate the lack of space.

He wanted to yelp in alarm, but all he did was swallow some fluid.

What- What is – What-

An appendage grazed him. He would have leapt out of his skin, if it was possible in the tight space.

Before long, through the rising panic that refused to register, he realized the appendage was wrapping tiny fingers around him – that thing was a hand, and obviously a very tiny hand, judging by the length of those fingers.

Wha- What-

He curiously reached back and touched the other entity within this space. True. There were two hands, two legs, even a head. It was something shaped suspiciously like a human being.

A sudden thought lodged in his mind, quickly confirmed with aide of the surrounding heat, sounds, feelings and he wanted to laugh, incredulously, exasperatedly, maniacally, whatever adjectives one could use when in such an odd situation.

He had died, afterall.

And he was reincarnated into the body of a fetus.

And he had a _twin_.

Whatever is one supposed to do in such a situation?

Laugh, of course. And perhaps, cry.

As if sensing his discomfort, the other fetus shifted closer, wrapping taut arms around him in comfort.

Unable to push it back, he allowed the other to do as it wished, instead curling into himself and wondering how he should live his sudden, new life.

Hah. Still, he wanted to cry.

As if mocking him, the series of thumping continued.

 _Thump. Thump._

…

Akashi Shiori suspected, right from the beginning that one of her sons was not hers.

As her head tilted back to rest against a pillow wearily, her two darling sons were shipped off for their first bath. The head nurse helped her settle into a comfortable position, smiling happily for her as she draped the sheets back over the Akashi woman. Then, her two darlings, wrapped in towels the shade of baby blue and dark blue, were tucked carefully into the crook of either of her arms.

"Hello…" She cooed at one of them.

Closed eyes fluttered, opening to reveal large scarlet orbs, gleaming with pretty innocence in the bright light of the room. The equally scarlet locks framed his face as he opened his lips in an adorable yawn, cuddling into her arms without hesitation.

"He is the older one." The nurse informed her.

She beamed.

The door crashed opened.

"Shiori…!" Masaomi panted heavily. She smiled in exasperation at her husband, still donned in suit to pair off everything formal about him; She didn't doubt that he ran all the way from his workplace to the hospital. As usual, always the stiff, awkward knight in shining armor, he took a hesitant step forward, mildly noticing the fierce glares of all the other nurses in the room, screaming for him to _just go to her already!_

She laughed. Her older child yawned again.

"Masaomi…!" She exclaimed, brimming with happiness.

Without a second thought, she lifted the older child by a single inch – an inch of movement which usually would not have meant anything to anyone else, but to him, was a nudge towards fatherhood. He stumbled back, eyes wide with a horror that made her laugh again.

"It's your son…! It's our son!" She cuddled the other child happily, nuzzling his cheeks. "Carry him, please…?" She aimed a single pleading look at him.

He cringed. He knows as well as she did that he can never muster the will to defy that look. With trembling, large hands, he reached for the older scarlet haired child, supporting the head and body with a constipated expression picture-worthy for a first time dad.

"Am…Am I doing this correctly?" He tried to regain composure to no avail.

The nurses laughed. Heck. _She_ laughed.

And there was a gurgle of laughter, something that sounded almost like a giggle.

In shock and happiness, she turned her head to gaze at her younger child for the first time, only to be taken aback by the glint of sheer amusement in his large scarlet eyes. Then, as quickly as the gleam had came, it disappeared. Was he…? No, he definitely did it.

A nagging sense of discomfort came to haunt her. It was, however, eradicated the moment the baby nuzzled her arm, scarlet eyes molten with concern at her sudden silence.

It was an unusual behavior, especially for an infant who is supposed to be newborn. He may not have meant it, but his actions only confirmed her suspicions.

The Akashi's are astute, sometimes impossibly so.

"Shiori, is anything wrong?" Masaomi asked.

She blinked and smiled.

"No, there's nothing at all, dear."

And with that single phrase, she pretended that the world was back on the proper axis. For now, it would be imperative to act normal, for fear that her beloved would go mad with paranoia. Masaomi - …No, the Akashi clan head has always been too overprotective. For now, she would take the preliminaries all Akashi are trained to take: Observe, analyze, and take action.

"What will their names be, Shiori?" Masaomi leaned in. In a rare display of affection in public, he combed a hand through her warm brown tresses, a smile revealed only to her.

She returned a warm smile.

"Like we've decided…Seijuro and Satoru." She declared, smiling widely and she kissed the cheek of the child in her arms. He squirmed adorably and she chuckled. He may not be hers, but regardless, she already sees him as hers. "Akashi Seijuro and Akashi Satoru. You're Satoru from today onwards, my dear."

He paused, eyes wide with a deer-in-headlights look.

Shiori smiled wider.

…

" _Captain, you're a strange person."_

" _Kind but cruel, comical yet serious…"_

" _GYAAAH! It's Captain!"_

" _The Captain Pokemon: A rare human species with wildly attractive features, attracting females and males of all species. An abnormally cheerful creature, it prefers having large social circles to manipulate and interacts mainly through physical contact-"_

His kohai have always loved describing him as a sort of weird alien. Hell. Even his peers and sempai saw him as some kind of weird species. Of course, he thought it was rude of them, but strangely enough, he enjoyed their frazzled responses every time. But that was beside the point.

If the newly terms Akashi Satoru was strange, by all means, he thought Akashi Shiori was another dimension entirely.

The woman clearly noticed his mental age despite his efforts at acting.

When changing diapers or bottle feeding (her doctor said her body was too weak for breast feeding), she would intentionally slip in jokes about going the same thing to some middle-aged man. She would purposely make him slip up by asking high level questions or making crude jokes in the absence of her man. She would even force him to play with Seijuro, releasing the infant in a game of catch with him, him, being the prey, naturally.

It is all very troubling.

He would sigh, if possible, but with his head tucked uncomfortably into baby Seijuro's shoulder, it was difficult to. Seijuro, being the light sleeper he was, would rouse. Not to mention, it would give him ugly wrinkles, so he'd rather not.

Still…To think this is the dimension of Kuroko no Basuke…He wanted to sigh again.

He had realized months after the introduction to his twin's name. It took a dozen of bouts of nostalgia before he finally recalled that manga his vice-captain had introduced to the entire team. Something about all basketball players having to know it…Seeing how he was rarely gung-ho about things, Satoru had let him. But to think it would backfire this time round…

Seijuro shifted in his sleep, pudgy face squashed uncomfortably against Satoru's.

He…really wanted to sigh.

A tiny hand flew up out of the corner of his eyes. With a gasp, he moved in time to avoid pudgy little fingers taking out his eyes. Unfortunately for him, it meant his head was closer to Seijuro's than he liked, and that the hand was now wrapped around his neck, pulling him scarily closer.

Satoru gulped, paling.

As a character, he had certainly admired Akashi Seijuro. Their family situations were too alike for him not to draw parallels. He had even sympathized with the boy's alter-ego situation; He probably would have become like him, too, should he not have made that deal with his Father.

But as a person…Baby Seijuro was adorable, of course. But to think that alter-ego would be part of his brother…The thought is…terrifying, to say the least.

Large scarlet eyes opened dazedly.

"Aaah?" Seijuro stared curiously at him.

He would cringe, but he was already tiring of his own reactions.

Frowning (pouting), he shook off the thoughts and buried his head back into his twin's chest, a wordless signal for Seijuro _to go back to sleep._

"'Eep." He uttered, deadpanning at the slur in his own words.

Reincarnation, he decided, is the one thing he hates most henceforth.

Seijuro, being the oblivious angel he was, smiled and patted his neck once in a comforting manner. It wasn't until the tiny chest started heaving up and down did Satoru sleepily recall why the action felt familiar: The first time he had awoken in this world…Seijuro had done that to him, intentionally or not.

He smiled in his sleep, drifting off to a world without troubling redheads and meddlesome Mothers.

…

A single day without said meddlesome Mother at home meant awkward hell, Satoru quickly learnt.

When they had reached one year old, an emergency happened over at the Akashi main house; Shiori had to leave to return to the main house briefly. Satoru knew, of course, that it wasn't simply because of that reason. Otherwise, it would be Masaomi leaving in place of Shiori.

"I'll be back within a week!" Shiori cried as she dodged out of the house.

"Itterashai…" Masaomi whispered, just as the door closed.

Left at the entrance of the large mansion, the helpless, usually work-obsessed husband looked down at his two redheaded children with an emotionless expression and felt his eyes twitch.

Satoru stared right back, making sure to keep his eyes as large and curious and innocent as possible, just like how Seijuro always does. Thank heavens he has Seijuro as a benchmark. Otherwise, his mental age would be straight giveaway. With Masaomi, it was always a tad harder because the man has the personality even a wall would envy, but otherwise, with Shiori's constant (irritating) practice, it became a tad easier.

"Papa!" Seijuro exclaimed happily. He has already spoken his first word a few months ago.

"What should I do?" Masaomi asked.

How should they know? Satoru wanted to reply. Instead, he beamed back at the man.

He positively cannot recall an instant where the man had to act as replacement nanny and change their diapers in Shiori's stead, but as long as they think positive, _perhaps_ it would be possible living through this hellish week.

Perhaps.

Maybe.

There's a teeny tiny possibility.

Nu-Uh.

He gagged the moment the baby food reached his lips. Seijuro burst in tears at once.

"That bad, huh." Masaomi sighed. "In all honesty, I think it looks edible, at least."

Satoru stared at him blankly, giving that single stare that said _why-don't-you-try-it-yourself_. Masaomi understood easily, given how accustomed he is to using the staring language.

"Okay, I'll try it." He sighed. A mouthful of uncharacteristic spitting and gagging later, both children burst into giggles. Masaomi looks bitter as he plucked out his phone. "In times of emergency, one should always call the police."

Satoru's giggles continued. He wouldn't…His eyes widened when the single adult really pressed the call button, calling the police to aid such a situation, of all things. What is he going to say? 'There has been a domestic situation, so please help'?

"Pa…" Masaomi looked up. "Papa!"

The phone drooped in his hands. His expression was frozen, lips dropping in shock.

"Y-you…You just…called me 'papa'…?"

Satoru wanted to facefault at once. He doesn't speak often, not much at least. He never planned to speak so early on either, mostly fearing that dam of accidental words it may unleash in subsequent future.

"Papa…!" He yelled again, trying to at least steal the mad man's attention away from his phone.

Alas, nothing seems to work against the ever illogical Akashi and their seemingly inherited craziness.

"Hello. Yes, I have a problem on my hands."

Satoru frowned (pouted), turning back to the still sniffling Seijuro. It wasn't his fault if Shiori returned to find the police babysitting them.

"Could you pass the call to Akashi Meilin? There is an emergency at the house."

Scarlet eyes widened at the name. He sweatdropped, facepalming as Masaomi continued talking distractedly on the phone. Ah. So it was one of those many Akashi clan members with their diverse occupations.

"'atoru?" Seijuro tilted his head, beads of tears still at the corners of his eyes.

This time, he really did sigh.

…

Grandfathers are weird, he decided at the age of two. He never had had a grandfather in his past life, but his first impression of the one in this life is just…strange. He'd like to think that strangeness is an inherited trait in the Akashi line, diminishing with each subsequent generation (which explains Seijuro's normalcy).

"Oh…So these are my grandsons…They're so cute…" He swooned, eyes wide as he stared at them.

Satoru wanted to laugh, but instead, he maintained the same innocent expression he had copied off Seijuro two years ago.

The man is large, muscular form obvious even under the thick layers of kimono. With long white hair to mash with everything, he seems just as formal, if not more, as their Father. The intimidating aura was stronger too. Was, being the key word.

The expression didn't fit.

"Hehe…Would you like to carry Satoru, Father?" Shiori giggled.

"Eh…! I- I- I-Can I?!" Akashi Takamura lifted shaking hands.

Satoru felt a pit of dread forming as Shiori beamed, sparkles and flowers and all appearing around her face. His mother…is merciless. He momentarily pondered breaking cover and ducking away from the man. It seems worth it, given how his Grandfather is now trembling even in the legs.

"Of course you can. He's your grandson afterall." She said the accursed words.

Satoru paled as she handed him out to Takamura.

He prayed to not be dropped. He prayed to not be dropped-

The pair of large hands that received him was surprisingly gentle and firm despite their previous trembling. No, in fact, they felt even sturdier and more confident than Masaomi's grip.

He found himself turned around, large scarlet eyes rising to meet the slanted red eyes of his grandfather.

What- What should he do? Should he giggle, laugh or cry? He certainly felt plenty ready to burst into a fit of tears at this point; The man is simply that intimidating close up. But then again, he had met plenty other more intimidating men in his past life, so…

He chose the path of giggles.

"Hehe!" With a laugh, he reached up and tugged the long white goatee, smiling at the surprised look on his grandfather's face. It quickly melted into bliss.

"You're cute, aren't you, little Satoru? You're cute~" Takamura cooed.

"Father…" Shiori smiled, exasperated with his reaction. "You shouldn't encourage him. He would do that to my hair much later on."

"Satoru is a good boy, so I doubt he would." Takamura beamed. "You wouldn't, would you, Satoru?"

"I wouldn't, Grandpa." He replied obediently, forming that same smile Shiori often use to charm Masaomi.

At once, the expression of bliss exploded into euphoria.

"He called me 'Grandpa'…He called me 'Grandpa', Shiori!" He yelled.

"Indeed, he did." Shiori replied indulgently.

"Ah…What happiness. After so many years of living, I finally got myself a grandson, and he's so adorable. It was worth it afterall…Looking over the clan even when you're gone…Grandma, if only you're still here to see this~!" A bead of tear actually slid out from his eyes as he yelled passionately into the skies.

Satoru wondered how he should react to that. Even Shiori had sweatdropped. He felt dumbfounded to find Seijuro hiding behind their Mother, staring at the man with an obvious look of distrust. Seijuro may be maturing quickly, but that typical child instinct to trust everyone was not yet gone. For him to suspect the man…

Well…In such cases, just play along, right?

With tiny hands, Satoru reached up and wiped the tear from the large man's face, summoning tears to his eyes. He sniffled.

"Grandpa…Why are you sad?"

Takamura gasped, as if an arrow shot through his heart.

"Grandpa's not sad! I'm just so happy I could cry, Satoru-chan~!" He squeezed him with just enough strength and control to not hurt, but feel pleasantly tight.

It was then that Satoru got his first hint. With how used to handling kids Takamura appears to be, this reaction to one of such grandkids must be an exaggeration of his exact emotion. For whose sake, he wasn't quite not sure. Maybe it was a subtle message to him, or even just plain theatrics for the fun of being able to see his Mother's expression contort in shock.

Whichever the case, he decided to play along. Afterall, Shiori's astonished expression was something he'd be happy to see, especially right after she dumped him into his Grandpa's merciless care.

"Grandpa…"

"Satoru…"

"Grandpa…!"

"Satoru…!"

Their theatrics reached an entirely different level; an actual sunset background appeared behind them.

Shiori and Seijuro's expressions were laughable.

…

"How did the meeting with your Grandpa go?" Masaomi asked later that night as they arranged the futon.

The Akashi clan had many houses, but the true main house was the Japanese-styled manor which Takamura and many other Akashi's stayed in – one which the couple refused to live in due to 'personal reasons', despite being the head family. While the main house had kindly offered two rooms, Shiori had wanted a 'family-like' atmosphere so they camped out in one single large room instead.

"Grandpa is…strange." Seijuro summarized in a single word.

The progress is slow, but Satoru could see Seijuro turning into the strict, no-fun person he would be in the future. Even his speech patterns are gradually becoming more mature, following the example of both parents.

It made him slightly anxious, to be honest. Thus, he tried to become more light-hearted, if only to retain the childish innocence that was quickly disappearing from Seijuro's eyes.

"The old man is fun!" He exclaimed, kicking a pillow high up into the air.

"Satoru…Don't call your Grandpa that." Masaomi reproached. "Be respectful to him."

He pouted, turning around onto his tummy.

"But he is old!"

"He is old, indeed." Shiori chuckled.

"You're old too, Papa!" A vein pulsed on Masaomi's head.

"Call me 'Father'. And I'm only twenty-five, that is not old, by society's standards."

"Still older compared to us!" Satoru grinned, winking at his twin. Seijuro tilted his head. "Ne, Sei-chan?"

The more obedient twin thought for a second.

"Indeed." He nodded.

Shiori stifled her laughs. Masaomi twitched and stood, stomping past the poor tatami.

As his figure loomed over the still eagle-spread Satoru, the rebellious twin's face slowly drained of colour. He gulped, a loud sound compared to the silence that suddenly fell over the room. With trembling hands, he pushed himself up and squeaked softly.

"Pa…Papa?" Maybe he went too far…

Within a heartbeat, the man had squatted, reaching towards him with large hands. Satoru instantaneously became too aware of how those hands are much larger than his head…He gulped again.

"Punish you." Masaomi voiced.

"Hu…Huh?"

In the next instant, he found large fingers digging into his sides, dragging up and down his most sensitive spots relentlessly. An explosion of laughter erupted. He cried as his father blankly carried out his 'punishment', oblivious to a smiling Shiori and a softly laughing Seijuro.

"Pap- Hahaha…No…!" He laughed.

As he opened his eyes in the middle of his fit, he caught a glimpse of a curve forming upon the man's lips.

His eyes widened.

Then as sudden as it came, it disappeared.

…

A toilet trip in the night brought him walking past his Grandpa's room.

The door was ajar, and through the slight creak, he saw Takamura standing at the door to the garden, hair and kimono fluttering as the wind brushed past. This, he realized numbly, is the true head of the Akashi household, the one his Father was trying to live up to, the one hidden beneath that humorous theatrics in the afternoon.

Takamura turned, scarlet eyes landing on equally scarlet eyes for a brief moment.

Satoru jumped, dodging behind the door at once.

There was a chuckle, one in a deep tone that was layered with an intimidating aura, and the sounds of shuffling were heard.

"Don't need to be sneaky. Come over and join me, Satoru."

He hesitated. What if this is a trap? But then again, why would he want to trap him?

Without another thought, he entered the room, pushing the door closed. Heart thumping in that steady, rhythmic tune that started it all, he walked and kneeled on the only other cushion in the room- one opposite Takamura and the tea set. There was a rather stiff feeling in the room, one which made him feel like an actor playing out a script while ad lib-ing. It was…nostalgic.

Takamura sipped at his tea.

Wanting to break the terse silence, Satoru smiled.

"Coffee is better, you know?" He commented needlessly.

Takamura shrugged, smiling wryly.

"But my wife has always liked tea, so it's my only option." He replied.

Another silence. Another sip. Then, the play started.

"Who…are you?"

It was like Shogi, Satoru mused. In the silence of the room, his words were a single clear thud, the sound of shogi pieces hitting the board with overwhelming certainty.

There were many options open to him. He could reply with almost anything, in fact. A son. A grandson. A reincarnated person. An ex-captain of a basketball team. A previously perfect heir to another household.

He breathed and he chose that one role he was sure to devote himself entirely to in this life.

"Just…Sei-chan's little brother." He smiled.

Takamura took in his words and smiled.

"…I see." He swirled the tea in the cup. "Well, Sei-chan's little brother, I hope I can entrust Seijuro to your capable hands henceforth. The clan elders are becoming…noisy, over the matters of a clan heir that young and impressionable. They cannot wait to sink their claws into the boy."

Satoru frowned.

So this is the reason for their visit here. To affirm Seijuro's position as the next clan heir…And perhaps, to warn Kenshi to start taking actions to train Seijuro to become an impeccable, unmoving clan heir.

"Please…Protect him."

There was a glint in his grandfather's eyes, a glint of urgency and pain and happiness that felt painfully familiar and nostalgic. It took mere moments to remember where he had seen those eyes – Because for a period of time, he had seen those eyes every day in the mirror – It was mind jolting, because the epiphany it gave him numbed his mind-

-Takamura reminded him of himself, just weeks before he would die.

 _Thump._

 _Thump. Thump._

Satoru breathed, pursuing his lips, and he smiled.

"You're still not dead yet, Old Man, so don't go leaving much desired burdens on other people."

His words took the old man back by surprise. Takamura smiled, slowly, gradually, before tossing his head back in laughter. And Satoru smiled, because he knew he had said exactly what Takamura secretly wanted him to say.

"You're a strange guy, Satoru." The old man said.

"It isn't the first time I've heard that." He shrugged. "More importantly, can I drink this cup of tea? It's an offering to someone dead, isn't it?" He smiled lazily up at the old man, and Takamura laughed once more.

"Sure. I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind."

…

A/N: Please share your opinions with me!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm a person who laughs a lot, but I lack humour. On a side note, I visited the Kateikyo Hitman fandom before writing this. That place has more potential for humour than any other fandom. It's practically a gaggle of kindergarten drawings with numerous gems hidden all over. KnB fandom isn't as dead as I expected either. Thank you all for the incredible support. Hope you enjoy this.

Forever in Oblivion: I'm glad you remember ReBirth. It's always nice to have repeat readers from elsewhere

Anon: My goal was to get through the early years of life as fast as possible. It might have seemed a tad unrealistic due to that, but I hope you can forgive that.

iciclefangAJ: Hm…I like fast-paced stories but I'm a slow-paced writer. I will probably race through early years and slow the pace around the actual story arcs. And thanks for the compliment : )

Natsume Yuki: I'm glad you liked C1, here's C2

I-HATE-HAPPY-PEOPLE: Nice account name…Really, I mean it.

Alexandra Alcatraz Morgan: Darn. Your account name is hard to spell. On my part, I'm just really glad you guys enjoyed it.

SophieNewman: …Game? Well, IDK, but here's your new chapie!

…

Chapter 2

…

" _We don't remember days, we remember moments."_

 _~ Cesare Pavese ~_

…

The growth of infants is truly amazing.

Way before he was born to this world, back when he was still hidden beneath a thick layer of flesh and blood and fluid, he had already somewhat realized what kind of family he would have.

The continuous tune of 'ABCs' and other nursery rhymes, for instance, was already a hint towards the perfection seeking trait of the Akashi clan. Then, there was that irritating song about wine bottles – something about taking one down and leaving whatever number of bottles was left – which left a trauma in his mature, but not yet fully developed brain.

Back then, it took all he had to not kick vigorously at the walls bounding him. In retrospect, however, he should probably be relieved for that.

"Sei~ I want five chocolate bars."

His two year old brother paused and gave him a blank wide-eyed look, one that told him he was quickly processing the number five, and he nodded.

"Okay." And off his older brother went, accompanying Masaomi to the convenience store.

Satoru laid on a pillow, closing his eyes as he dozed off, feeling very much like a boss.

Thanks to the horrid torture from those days, it had only taken a few repeats of those accursed songs for Seijuro to learn the letters and numbers. It helped, since Satoru is the type that never had much patience with teaching simple stuff (knowledge he thinks everyone should be born with unless they are mentally stunted or, worse, _normal_ ).

Basic education aside, the difficulty in the things they were doing didn't change much after they returned from the main house.

There were lettered and numbered cubes and 20 pieces puzzles, of course, and more questions posed to them and more questions encouraged to be asked by them. Shiori also taught them to count money, sketch still life drawings, and played the piano more than often for them, urging them to try them out. All at the age of two.

Satoru thought it was normal. Afterall, if he had experienced such things in his past life, this should be considered a normal upbringing, right?

He neglected to consider that he, the product of said upbringing, wasn't exactly what one considered normal either.

…

" _You're strange."_

 _Mamoru blinked and tossed his head back, bursting into rambunctious laughter._

" _Strange, I say." The new vice-captain of the Seiho Basketball Team, Aida Takano, stared at him blankly, unfazed by his strangeness._

 _Constantly blank faced but with a politeness that would soften even the gruffest of brutes, excellent grades, and even a perfectly calm, focused gaze that had many students bowing to him in admiration, Aida Takano was what everyone would consider the model student, someone who would go on to achieve much success in his later life regardless of the industry._

 _And that same Aida Takano was now admitting he is strange. It was an achievement, in his books._

" _Y-You're – Pfft! – a pretty blunt guy, aren't you, Takano-kun?" He smiled._

 _Takano did not even bat an eyelash._

" _Only to people who don't deserve politeness." Ouch. But then again, he probably deserved that one. "Once again, you are a strange guy, Mamoru-san. By the way, are you possibly wearing make up? I see flowers blooming behind you."_

" _Eh? I'm not. Where are those flowers?" Mamoru looked around._

" _Ah, they disappeared." Takano deadpanned._

" _Hm?" Mamoru gave him a weird look. And they called him weird._

 _Takano shrugged. An awkward silence resounded once again before Takano broke it._

" _Would you…like some tea? Or is plain water okay for you?"_

" _PWAHAHA!" The new captain of the basketball team laughed again, bringing his hand down on the couch repeatedly in his humour. "You're hilarious, Takano-kun!"_

" _You're weird." He repeated blankly._

" _B-But…That's your reaction to waking up with someone in your bed?!" Another snicker. Shoulders shaking with barely withheld, but still very loud laughter. Then, a contemplative look. "I should have stripped us down to our boxers before you woke. I wonder what your reaction would be then…"_

" _Please, don't." Takano deadpanned. He sat down the cups with more force than needed. "I want neither your fanboys coming after me nor your fangirls taking my pictures, so please spare me from that."_

" _Another good reaction!"_

 _Takano sighed at the constant snickers, dragging fingers through his hair._

" _What did you come here for, Mamoru-san? And of so many other second-years, why choose a first-year?" His questions placed a calmer sheen over the situation. The snickers dwindled, and Mamoru gazed at him with tears in his eyes, a helpless smile on his face._

" _You're not going to ask me about how I got the previous captain to quit?"_

" _I'd rather not." Takano shuddered. "I heard about the story from sempais. You wrote that requirement into the contract, didn't you? Something about small font words, white tape, and passive aggressive behavior…"_

" _I thought you didn't want to know?" Mamoru smirked._

 _In that moment, Takano felt something in the air stir. The dark eyes which stared at him gleamed mysteriously, a hint of sleeping darkness stirring in their depths. His smile didn't change at all, but with the tone in his words, the simple curve of lips somehow seemed colder, harder, tighter all at once. All the while, Mamoru remained relaxed on his couch, legs thrown about in a manner that suggested casualness, arising from the simple yet definite knowledge that he was stronger._

 _This was the person that he had heard about, Takano then realized. The person who had scored the highest at the nationals, who led the many sport teams in his Middle School to victory in various tournaments, the one who somehow manipulated and tricked the authorities, pushing Seiho's previously wimpy captain off the throne. It was all him._

 _A bead of cold sweat trailed down his cheek._

 _Takano frowned._

" _Please don't use that gaze on me, Mamoru-san. You have yet to answer my question – Why me?"_

 _The dark eyes blinked and the tension lifted. Takano mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Mamoru beamed._

" _Of course, it's because the first-years are becoming rowdy about a fellow first-year becoming captain. You're well respected by them, so obviously-"_

" _Why not a second year?" Takano pushed. "Even if Seiho's not a strong team nationally, they are at least-"_

"… _It wouldn't mean anything then." There it was again, that gaze. But it was emptier than before, and Takano was struck by the void in them._

"… _What do you mean?"_

" _Seiho has been ruined since their defeat by last year's champions. Soon, the sempais will quit." Coming from his lips, it didn't sound like a prediction, but a foretelling. Mamoru grinned, startling him. "And I chose this team precisely of that."_

 _Takano stared. He didn't know what else to say or do._

 _Then, he parted his lips to ask – how does he know? Why is he so sure of it? When will such things happen? – and was interrupted by a single sound._

 _*GUUUU~*_

 _He fell silent. Mamoru fell silent. Their eyes fell to Mamoru's tummy, the origin of the sound._

 _Takano felt an eye twitched. He checked the time. It was two in the morning, and his new captain was sheepishly smiling at him as he extended his hand, palm facing upwards._

" _What's the meaning of that hand?" He deadpanned._

" _I want instant noodles, please. Chicken flavored."_

" _This isn't a hotel."_

" _Captain's orders~" Mamoru sang._

 _Takano suddenly got a sense of dread. If this was what his life would be like for the next three years, he should have rejected the position as soon as his bastard captain announced it – or better yet, threw the guy out the moment he woke up to his face staring back at him, in the cold of the night or not._

 _The lights of the hallways flickered on. Sounds of footsteps were heard. His mom barged in, face sleepy and dazed when she saw Mamoru._

" _Ara, Taka-kun, why didn't you tell me your friend was over?" His sweet, innocent, too friendly mom didn't even realize that she was facing the devil himself._

" _That's right, you should have told your Kaa-san, like I suggested,_ Taka-kun~ _" Mamoru sang._

 _It wasn't until Takano was pouring the hot water into the cup that he realized his captain had narrowly escaped his barrage of questions._

 _Damn it._

…

For Akashi Shiori, it was no surprise when her younger son easily took to forming words with the lettered cubes, both asking and answering the strangest and most adult questions, even taking to the arts with ease.

Of course, it was quite strange in the beginning. Based on her study of the normal growth of normal human beings – meaning, those who were not Akashi – they are usually not so well versed in so many things, even when they are in their middle-aged years. Especially the middle-aged years, one might even say, because they become more accustomed to just their occupations and living and enjoying and drinking. However, she attributed it to Satoru being a talented individual in his past life.

Do note that Shiori is an Akashi through and through. 'Talented' in human terms equate to 'generally acceptable in all areas' in the Akashi's language.

However, one cannot blame Akashi Satoru for being deemed as such. He was only trying to downgrade his skills and seem 'normal', afterall.

For Akashi Masaomi, a man distantly related to the Akashi and raised amongst the normal people, however, things were just a tad different.

"Father, why is the sky blue?" "Father, why must we read?" "Father, what is that?"

Questions like these were things he could handle, especially when they come from his older son.

To him, Akashi Seijuro is a blessing. He is a very talented infant from young, though that's only natural, given the education they have started giving before he was even out of the womb. Seijuro is talented and sane, a thing he was appreciative of, given his wife's occasional tendency to stare at knitting needles in a way that both boogled and terrified him.

Seijuro even wanted to be like him. Who could possibly dislike that?

On the other side of the spectrum, Akashi Satoru is a devil.

"Papa, why was Mama screaming last night?" "Papa, can I have an ice cream?" "Papa, can I have a dozen ice-creams?" "Papa, how did I come about?"

Um…Erm…Mama was squealing because she was happy about something. Yes, you can have an ice cream. No, that many ice-creams will infuriate your mother, so just no. And children come about because of… _science science science blank-face science face-palm_ …You don't understand? Just…Ask your Mother.

And also, please don't call Masaomi your Papa anymore. Use 'Father', you are old and mature enough to stop using that childish term.

And one wonders why Seijuro is always formal and uptight. In Satoru's opinion, it was because of his even more uptight and stick-up-the-arse father.

That aside, there is a tendency, Masaomi realized some time ago, that runs in the Akashi Family:

The amount of talent any one Akashi holds is also a gauge of how much insanity that lies dormant in them. Of course, that by itself is self-explanatory. When one considers that Akashi Takamura was the past head of the clan and the head of insanity, it makes even more sense.

Suddenly…Masaomi wondered why he himself was not yet insane.

…

 _The sempais left. The trauma was too much for them, apparently._

 _The ones left behind were forced to pick up the pieces and restart the basketball team._

 _Takano watched, unfazed, as their new captain of one month simply beamed in face with everything and handed them their new training menu. He did not bat an eyelash, not even in face with the sudden surge of complaints amongst the few first years they have left._

" _You guys want to win, don't you?" He cocked his head, Cheshire smile planted across his face. "Or do you want to become like the sempais and leave? And perhaps, have these pictures distributed to the rest of the school cohort?"_

 _There and then, he took out certain pictures._

 _Takano's eyes bulged. Well, everyone's eyes bulged at the pictures that were shown to them._

 _Yamamoto Shigure is donning a middle school uniform in that one. Except, it was a girl's uniform. Suzumiya Kishi is waving a large flag over the school roof – one with a heart shape on it – but with a heartbroken face. Ken is running away from a chihuahua, Natsume was drying a sheet with a very embarrassing wet stain, someone's height is put on displayed – apparently, the poor guy has grown shorter in the past year – and there were more._

" _Y…You…That's blackmail, Captain!" Kishi shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his captain._

" _It's friendly coercing, Kishi-kun." Mamoru beamed, looking more refreshed than should be possible with those things in his hands._

 _Chaos erupted._

 _Many accusations with some questioning and much laughing on the part of Mamoru took place._

 _Takano paled. He didn't manage to see it, but…_

" _My picture isn't there as well, is it, Captain?" He questioned._

" _It is, Takano-kun." Mamoru laughed so happily one would have thought he was skipping out in a garden. "That is, the picture of your most beloved rag bunn-"_

" _Don't say it!" He buried his face in his hands._

 _Why did he have a captain like that?_

 _Heck. Why is there a person like that in existence?!_

…

 _Takano only realized, months later, that his Captain had done that to cheer them up._

 _In place of nightmares about losing in a tournament, their dreams were replaced with fears of others' reactions to their most important secrets._

 _In place of the previous politeness and awkwardness, there was now a sense of camaraderie amongst the team members. To Protect the already stolen secrets. To Protect themselves. And Protect future secrets from being captured by Captain._

 _They call themselves the '3P' group, to Protect their everything from the Captain._

 _Well done, Captain, well done._

…

 _The first signs begun in the baseball team, then the volleyball team, then hockey, and Karuta, and Shogi. Before he knew it, the whole school was talking about the Captain, something about sharing his abilities and being_ so very kind.

 _The person in question was totally oblivious to it through it all. Lazing about in class, he had been snoring softly away when Takano found his way to his usually all knowing captain. The girls who had been staring at the sleeping Mamoru turned their attention on him. With a grunt of unease, he strode forward with large steps, slamming one hand down on the desk._

" _Mamoru, wake up!"_

" _Kya! He called Mamoru-kun without honorifics!"_

" _As expected, they're…"_

 _It's the usual thing. The usual misunderstandings, he meant. Takano tried to calm himself and ignore the not so subtle squeals when the previous sleeping captain woke up, staring blankly at him._

" _Taka-kun, good night."_

 _And he slumped back, fully ready to sleep until Takano pinched his cheek._

" _Do you know what the whole school has been saying about you? Wake up already, you arrogant captain!" He ordered. His words sparked life in the tired teen._

" _What? More rumours again?" Mamoru yawned._

" _Again?" Takano lifted a brow._

" _It's the usual thing. Don't be so agitated." Never mind that Takano had on his usual expressionless face. Mamoru smiled, patting his shoulder reassuringly. Needlessly, in Takano's opinion. "No use considering inconsiderate people. Only when they get physical, then is it time to be concerned."_

 _Physical…? Takano stared, eyes widened by a fraction._

 _A pool of dread was steadily increasing. Now that he thought about it, his captain_ is _technically someone who is able to offend people just by existing. When threats and arrogant attitude are tossed into it, who knows how many people he could offende, or how many people he has already made jealous, hurt, or heartbroken etcetera._

 _How many…Takano thought for the first time. How many times did his Captain get threatened or subtly bullied like that before?_

" _Good night."_

" _Wait-"_

 _Too late. Mamoru had already slunk back, drifting off to dreamland._

 _As Takano walked back to his class numbly, he thought about what they should do to combat such negative rumours. It wasn't negative, per say. Just that it was deluding the entire school into believing that their Captain was something to be shared, and that was definitely damaging for the basketball team's reputation (since they would be 'hoarding' a public good). If the Captain leaves, discipline would vanish into nothing and the tournament they were participating in would be lost, too._

 _He definitely didn't want that._

 _With determination set firmly in his eyes, the blank faced vice captain decided to do something about it._

…

 _The 3P group within Seiho Basketball Team was changed to 4M._

 _4M, meaning 'FOR MAMORU'. For Protecting their present secrets from Mamoru, for Protecting future secrets from Mamoru, for Protecting themselves from Mamoru, for Protecting Mamoru._

 _Takano thought it was perfect._

 _Mamoru wondered if insanity is contagious._

…

For four year old Akashi Seijuro, he has always thought his twin was…abnormal. (Is he using that word correctly?)

When they were two, Akashi Satoru liked to eat chocolates and run around, spreading his 'love and crazy', as the person himself likes to put it. To Seijuro, that had been normal, because he himself gets high (Mother once mentioned that) when he takes a bite of sugar.

Akashi Satoru also liked ice-creams for unknown reasons (Seijuro personally thinks it gives him a…what's that word…brain freeze) and that makes him weird.

And Satoru also liked annoying Father.

That last one is the weirdest.

When they were three, Seijuro grew up a little and admired his brother.

When they were playing with cubes, Satoru taught him new words all the time. Simple words like 'is' or 'what' has long since been pinned down, leaving harder words like 'elephants' or 'cigarettes'. Satoru was good at playing piano, far better than he was, and Satoru gave good tips to improve. Satoru also asked very good questions, answering many of his.

…

" _Why is the sky red?"_

" _Because dust particles in the air reflect light."_

" _Why are we red?"_

" _Because we got stained with blood when we were in Mama's stomach."_

" _Why are our eyes red?"_

" _Because we are half vampires."_

" _You're lying."_

" _You're lying about me lying."_

" _You're lying about me lying about you lying-"_

…

But beyond abilities, three year old Seijuro had admired his weird twin because of his weird, weird personality. It was ironic, but he loved it.

…

 _At the second family gathering they had, Akashi Seijuro had watched as a bunch of redheads with fierce looks flooded the main mansion. It being his first experience in such a huge gathering, he had been frightened into stillness (though his exterior experience was far less expressive than his thoughts), standing stiffly with his back to the wall._

" _Sei-chan~!" Satoru sang, just as ease as always with himself as he took his rightful spot beside his tense brother. "Don't look so scary. This is a party, let's have fun!"_

" _Satoru." He called out stiffly, shoulders drooping, released from the tension he didn't know he had there before. As his twin linked their hands together, his shoulders dropped further. He found it easier to breathe. "Where were you?"_

" _Ah~ Just here and there~" Satoru smiled – a smile which had Seijuro jolting, because he recognized the hint of mischief in those eyes. "Just working and getting people to have fun. Let's join the adults, shall we?"_

" _What did you-?" He was just about to ask when a loud thud resounded._

 _Seijuro looked up, eyes wide._

 _There, at the very centre of the party, their grandfather had suddenly stood up and slammed his foot into the table, holding up a bottle and looking flushed and very, very happy._

" _Let's waltz, Shiori!"_

" _What?!" Mother yelped as she was tugged onto the large wooden table._

 _Masaomi watched his wife get stolen by his father-in-law and sighed, burying his face in his palm._

" _Satoru…Definitely Satoru…" More of such depressed murmurs followed._

 _More drunken Akashi joined their previous head on the table, utilizing the table as their dance floor while others wisely took their plates off the wood and cheered for them. Some sighed, following their present head's example. The more parental ones took the opportunity to lecture their children on what kind of adults they ought not become in the future._

 _And Satoru laughed. Obnoxiously. Loudly._

" _SATORU-!" The shout came from their father's direction._

 _The Akashi Clan head stood up, face dark as he ground his teeth._

 _The moment he took a step towards them, he tripped on thin air and activated something. From afar, Seijuro watched in a mixture of horror and amusement when a cake near their direction flew towards Father, splattering his face with cream and strawberries._

" _PWAHAHA~!" Satoru laughed, accompanied by many other Akashi's._

" _Satoru-"_

 _Click! A picture came out of his Polaroid, one displaying that same constipated expression which reminded Satoru of their birth – only with a mixture of strawberries and creamy goodness. One of the strawberries was still stuck in his open mouth._

 _Seijuro took a glimpse at it._

 _He tried, really. Except, it was hard when he was still three and did not have as much self-control as his sixteen year self did. It was an impossible feat, in fact._

 _Covering his lips with a fist, the more obedient twin tried to muffle a steady giggle that escaped regardless, exploding into full blown childish laughter._

 _Satoru beamed._

 _That was one item off his bucket list; Making The Akashi Seijuro laugh._

" _SATORU~!"_

 _It was an exaggerated cry of his name which said person was quickly growing used to._

 _He tossed his head back, laughed, and linked fingers with his twin again, dragging him towards the large table._

" _E-Eh?" Seijuro was barely able to finish uttering that when he was pushed up onto the low table. Satoru followed suit, climbing onto the wood with the aid of a nearby Akashi. By the glare Masaomi was giving him though, that same nearby Akashi was probably not going to last by the end of the day. The poor guy gulped and tried to gain misdirection to fade into the sea of red._

 _The laughter was like music._

 _Seijuro found himself being twirled around by an evil, laughing twin and dancing a very simplified version of waltz beside many other Akashi's. They looked like they were skipping compared to the graceful waltz Takamura and Shiori were doing, but strangely enough, Seijuro found that he didn't mind._

 _Ah…He giggled. Dancing is fun._

 _Satoru smiled indulgently, waiting for the next trap to start._

 _Ten seconds after Masaomi had stood up, wiping remains of cake from his face, he placed his hand on the wall and another cake was launched towards him._

" _Why-?" His groan was drowned by cake._

" _FOODFIGHT!" Someone shouted._

 _The twins were eventually taken down by a cake someone had shoved in their direction._

 _Still, from that day onwards, his fellow Akashi no longer looked fierce or frightening to him. And though the still young Seijuro was unable to fully grasp that Satoru had intentionally manipulated him and the rest, he was forever grateful to his brother._

…

At age four, Seijuro became jealous of Satoru.

It was a simple toy, one which he normally wouldn't have been interested in, but the meaning was there when Aunt Meilin had given it only to Satoru, leaving Seijuro with nothing.

He thought it was unfair, but he didn't voice it.

Overtime, the tiny bad feeling grew.

He became more aware of the differences between himself and his twin, minding the great difference that was between their abilities in piano, spelling, writing, everything. It irritated him when Satoru offered to help and he would refuse harshly, always regretting much later, when he would sneak up to Satoru's bed and quietly show his apology. Satoru would always still help him.

The feeling felt horrible. It was like everything he does can never compare to Satoru. It was painful and endless, impossible game of catch-up he was playing.

Seijuro felt horrible for disliking Satoru in that sense, but then again, he found it strange that he still adored Satoru in a more subtle sense.

He was the older one. Satoru is younger but doing better. Amazing, yet frustrating. He is the Akashi heir. Why couldn't he catch up?

The harder he tried, the better he got, but Satoru always remained ahead.

The end came one day with a single math test.

It was his best subject, math – the single subject where he only occasionally scored better than Satoru. On his script was written "30", but Satoru's had a large nice sticker with "40".

"Both of you are amazing, Akashi-sama." The teacher meant both of them, of course, but it felt like she was saying that only to Satoru.

"You are amazing too, Sensei~" Satoru beamed, making the teacher blush.

"My, what a flatterer."

The first bead of tears that fell remained unnoticed. Then, the second came. And the third.

The teacher and the other student fell silent, staring at him in shock.

"S-Sei-" Before Satoru finished, Seijuro had stood roughly, running away from the room despite his short, short legs.

"Seijuro-kun?" The teacher yelled.

He only ran, frustrated at his lack of abilities…Helpless and fearful, in face with the insurmountable wall that was his twin.

…

Satoru cursed internally as he ran out of the manor.

The layer of snow was thick, covering most of the ground, but a tiny set of footprints had been there. Even the scrunch of snow and the difficulty of navigating through it, however, were hardly able to deter him from his thoughts.

It was precisely because of this. It was precisely because of the endless hatred, the endless jealousy, the endless curses and verbal rocks tossed at him that it became hard to live in his previous life. Mamoru had taken all the hits head on, accepting them as a side effect of his abilities – abilities he had no choice but to show, given the expectations of his parents. Eventually, the weight had grown and it became too heavy to carry. When he died, he had escaped that weight.

However, Satoru was different.

Satoru was someone who can forever live without the high expectations. And in Mamoru's place was Seijuro.

How could he have forgotten it? The pressure of having to overachieve…He unknowingly placed that pressure on Seijuro, mounting it with every bit of effort he was so used to putting into his work. And he had unknowingly hurt Seijuro.

It was at times like this that Satoru wishes he had not died – so Takano can be there to knock some sense back into Mamoru and reproach him for making someone sad again.

"SEI-CHAN!" He yelled.

The tracks had faded. A new layer of snow was gradually falling from the skies.

The extra coat and the umbrella in his hands felt heavy. He wished the other redhead would appear soon, so he would at least not get a cold.

"Sei-chan…" He sniffled, vision blurring. "I'm sorry…So sorry…"

Hm? It was…uncharacteristic of him to be so negative. But when it comes to his own emotions…he was simply so weak. Maybe that's a characteristic of the Akashi Clan? He wanted to laugh and cry.

…

It was strange.

He was the older brother. Like Mother said, older brothers are supposed to protect young ones, no matter how little the difference in age is.

Why is he just standing still?

Seijuro took the first step forward and then a second. Then, before he knew it, he had begun running, surging towards his twin until he became unable to stop and slid across the snow, falling onto Satoru.

Unable to support the sudden weight, Satoru opened his eyes in shock and dug his heels in – to no avail. They fell, the umbrella flying out of his grasp, and they formed imprints in the snow they were lying on.

"Urgh…" Seijuro groaned, sitting up.

In the orange painted eyes of the evening, Satoru looked up and found a familiar, picturesque scene. The orange and pink and faint hues of purples which painted the skies placed his older twin in a gentle light. Scarlet locks never seem as colourful. Eyes of that similar colour never seemed brighter. …Or was it because of the tears?

He smiled despite the heat in his eyes, delighted to have at least found his brother.

And then proceeded to sob his poor heart out.

"It's all your fault, you stupid Sei-chan! I didn't want to cry this year, but you still made me cry~! It's your fault! Stupid! Idiot!" The tears streamed freely.

Seijuro opened his eyes to see a similar sight Satoru saw, but with rivers pouring down the pale cheeks and cheeks puffed up in a pout.

He paused, wondering why his younger twin seem so out of place, before he realized that he could not seem to recall Satoru crying before. Ever. Then, his distracted, still not quite mature mind recalled that rainbows could be formed with water and thought that the beauty of his twin could be further enhanced if the sunlight formed rainbows with the tears on his cheeks.

Nevermind the fact that technically, he would appear the exact same way as his twin, or that it was possible narcissism in the making.

The next moment, his thoughts leapt back to reality and four year old Akashi Seijuro decided that jealousy or not, his twin was still far more important than those petty feelings.

"Sorry."

It was one word, but Satoru understood, like he always did.

He beamed.

"Don't make me cry again, idiot Sei." He warned, handing the coat to his twin.

"I won't." At the slightly dubious look, Seijuro smiled, chuckling into his scarf. "I promise, Saru (Meaning Monkey, in Japanese)."

Call it revenge, but Seijuro took pride in seeing the flash of shock that came over his twin's face for the first time, followed by indignity. Then, there was amusement which erupted into soft laughter. And Seijuro smiled, watching Satoru lean back into the melting snow, chest heaving with chuckles.

When the laughter faded out, they remained for who knows how long. Seijuro's internal clock reminded him of dinner, and he stood, watching his younger brother's face colour with disappointment.

"It should be dinner time soon. We need to go."

"But I want to stay longer~" Satoru widened his eyes and his lower lip trembled. It was a look Seijuro had seen often, mostly directed at the one gullible entity known as Masaomi.

The older twin paused, faltered, lasted for an admirable total of ten seconds, before he gave in.

"You play dirty, Saru."

"Don't call me Saru, Idiot Sei. Or I'll tell Mama you were the one who ate the pie last year."

"You knew." Seijuro narrowed his eyes.

"I did." Satoru tossed his head back once more and laughed. Peering at the still orange skies, his eyes glinted with an emotion. Seijuro wasn't sure what it was, but then again, his younger brother has always been mysterious in that way. "Ne, since we're already down, let's make snow angels, shall we?"

"Snow angels?" Seijuro cocked his head.

It was understandable, since neither of their parents found a need to teach them. In fact, Satoru doubted their parents even knew.

Instead of saying that, Satoru only did the same as he always did and laughed.

"Mh! To imprint this day in our minds!"

…

" _Mamoru…Are you afraid of dying?" A pause. A falter. A smile._

"… _Never. I'm never afraid, Takano-kun. As if I'm a person that weak." He snorted._

"… _I see." Takano did not laugh._

 _He could tell as much that he's fearful._

 _That was a thought that resounded in both their minds whenever they looked at each other. And Mamoru pretended to not be afraid, because he knew that at least one of them have to be strong._

" _Take care of the team when I'm gone."_

" _As if." A swing from the swing. Takano hopped out, folding his arms. He glared. "You're the one who made all of us so reliant on you. Take care of the matter yourself!"_

 _Mamoru stared for a moment, and smiled._

 _He did not do that irritating laugh Takano so hated. He did not even cry or whine. In fact, he just accepted it all silently, just like he did with the bullying, the hatred, the burden, the emotions, the perfection –_ everything _, until he became as tired as he always looked nowadays._

 _And without saying anything, they both know it irked Takano._

" _Takano." He looked up. A breathtaking smile. "Thank you."_

" _Forget that." The blank faced teen rolled his eyes. "You're depressing."_

 _And Mamoru gasped as an arm grabbed him by the neck, throwing him onto the snow covered ground._

" _What are you-?!"_

" _Swing your arms and legs, you idiot. You can at least make a snow angel, can't you?"_

"… _What's that?" It is a truly curious question._

" _Idi- You don't know what it is?! You truly don't have a childhood, do you?!"_

"… _.I don't."_

" _I know that now." Takano rolled his eyes grumpily again. It was going to give him wrinkles, Mamoru noted with an inward smile. "Look at me as I do it, and follow me."_

 _Three minutes later found the both of them standing up, peering down at two angels in the snow covered ground of the playground. Mamoru smiled, still hunched over, while Takano scratched his cheek awkwardly, peering at his Captain…or ex-captain, it is now._

" _Erm…I…"_

" _Hm?" Mamoru looked up curiously._

" _I-I…Sigh…What am I saying?" Takano dragged a palm down his face. Then, Mamoru found dark eyes staring into his own, determined and fierce, unlike the calm and focused ones everyone always saw. "Even if you die, Mamoru, none of us will ever forget you."_

… _Eh? Dark eyes widened. His breath hitched._

"… _What?" He laughed nervously._

" _You're special to us. You're strange, weird, funny, impulsive, whimsical, noisy, troublesome, and annoying-"_

" _Are you making complaints about me?" Mamoru deadpanned._

" _Listen to the end, damn it!" Takano shouted, irked, and Mamoru nodded. "A-Anyways…What I want to say is…Like this snow angel, you're considered special to us. Frankly, you're a stain in our minds. Unremovable…special…But still, a stain we're fond of –_ I'm _fond of – and because you're you, you're also part of us." His tone fell to a whisper, eyes travelling aside in embarrassment. "We-…I'll always remember you, for as long as I live, s-so…Don't die, Idiot Mamo."_

 _He understood._

 _Mamoru really did understood, despite everything. Just those words alone made him want to live._

 _He smiled, and smiled, and kept smiling until the first bead of tears fell._

" _Mamoru-"_

" _What should I do?" He still smiled even as he cried. How pathetic, he thought. In front of his vice-captain, too. "I want to live now. I'm going to fear death now. You're cruel, Takano."_

 _Takano understood and smiled._

" _It's normal to fear death, isn't it?" With his head down, Mamoru saw Takano's legs taking long strides towards him. "It's only human to show weaknesses. So…It's okay to cry, Captain."_

 _And he did, relieved to finally have a shoulder to lean on._

 _The more the dam broke, the more the smile disappeared. The more human he became._

 _Takano smiled, breaking his blank visage, and cried as well. Because for the first time, it felt like the Captain and he were truly equals. There was no longer need for fear or walls, because they were both humans. Mamoru and Takano. That's all they really were._

 _As the evening painted them in colours of orange, pink and hues of purple, two snow angels overlooked them from the ground._

…

 _It was overly dramatic, now that Takano thinks back to it._

 _A year has passed since then._

 _He still wonders every now and then if Mamoru had succeeded in lying to himself about desiring death. He seemed fairly triumphant that last day when he gazed at him and was wheeled into the surgery room. As always, so obsessed with winning and losing. Ironically, it was proof that Mamoru was still human, that he had still remembered that day when his lies momentarily broke._

 _Broken by him, that is, Takano thought almost triumphantly._

 _Then again, he was one of those obsessed with winning and losing, too._

 _Aida Takano walked through the gates of his alma mater, unsurprised to find his old team there, throwing snowballs at each other, competing in the sizes of their snowmen…And making snow angels._

 _His mind flashed back to that day._

 _He wondered again if Mamoru will remember him and the rest as well…Because there was absolutely no way in hell that Takano would ever forget Mamoru._

 _He snorted when one of the wimpier kids tried to argue that his snow angel is the best._

 _The snow scrunched as he stepped forward, making his presence known._

" _Hey, children. Let me show you how a real master makes a snow angel."_

…

A/N: Please let me know your opinions! Anything is fine, like the sudden emotional moment near end, ReBirth, the new OC, or even…my lame ass humour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…

Guest: I'm glad I moved you enough to want to cry

AngelFaux: Thanks for the compliment

Milkalette: I'll need to see what I can do about that, but I'm really glad you liked Takano even though he's an OC.

YatogamiKushina: Oh no, your English is not confusing at all. It's sufficient to fluster me afterall, haha! I'm sure you'll get better if you keep practicing!

Kiri: Not sure about ReBirth. It's basically being cannibalized by Akashi Satoru, and I'm not entirely certain if I can replicate the writing style I had from two-three years ago. Haha, I'm glad you liked Satoru! The ship's revealed in this chapter, but I hope you don't mind it much!

ColdHeart1206: Thanks for the cheering! It's likely a bit of soft yaoi, but the amount may vary depending on reviewers' reactions.

Fanficuserhihi: Apologies for updating so late. I hope you are still keeping up with Akashi Satoru, and really, thanks for all your flattering compliments! Seijuro is one hard character to grasp, and man am I glad you thought he's not OOC!

Sousie (review for both C2and3): Kuroko is nice as well, but I personally like Satoru as an uke, and with Kuroko shorter than Seijuro, that's a bit tough. Height bias issues here, sorry. If possible, I will try to fit in some GoMxOC moments, if you wish.

Guest: There's another one, named ReBirth, ironically. This is self-advertisement, but though it's mostly discontinued, you could try it out if you like reincarnation stories.

SawamuraEijun: I'm so very sorry to say I'm not sure if ReBirth will ever be continued. I did Akashi Satoru on the basis of having a neater plotline than ReBirth that's more devoted to canon, but with mostly the same ideas and potential plotlines. It's saddening to hear that you loved ReBirth so much, but as I am, with a writing style differing so much from the me of three years ago, the most I can do at the moment is to embed as many parts of ReBirth that you loved into Akashi Satoru.

Guest: Haha, it's not a self insert. I'm not similar to Satoru in the slightest, but I'm glad you loved him!

Natsume Yuki: Well, thank heavens they did not appear OOC :) I would hate to not meet your expectations.

Forever in Oblivion: Well, as sick as it may sound, I'm glad my writing made you cried! Glad you loved C2.

Hanabi Mirei: Apologies for the late update.

Guest: This story is based on the same ideas as ReBirth, so it will appear similar.

SophieNewman: Well, you're the only one to have noticed that! I'm not so sure about your question, especially since I don't want another parallel universe or timeloop like that which ended up for Rebirth, but we'll see as the story progresses. The pairing is made clear in this chapter. I hope you like it!

…

" _When a man's knowledge is not in order, the more of it he has, the greater will be his confusion."_

 _~ Herbert Spencer ~_

…

Childhood amnesia is a phenomenon which largely fell through Ryuzaki Mamoru because, well, he had lacked a childhood to begin with.

From the age of two, the Ryuzaki clan heir was taught grammar and simple mathematics where his peers were being babysat and playing with toys. From there until the day he enter the working world, he was supposed to be training for the sole purpose of becoming the perfect, most acceptable clan leader that the Ryuzaki clan would accept – the sole existence that is supposed to be the epitome of all the regal, confident, and perfectionist spirit that all Ryuzaki strive to become. That was, of course, until the day he graduated from middle school. He had negotiated with his father for three years. Three years of freedom was all he desired, and he would be his father's puppet for the rest of his life. They never expected his life to be cut short, naturally, but that was a different story.

Despite his lack of a life though, Mamoru had never thought he was unfortunate. Rather, he acknowledged the fact that he was privileged, born to the main family as the sole heir, privy to all lessons by top rated tutors commoners would never be able to hire, bred with pure blood, and-

\- And brainwashed by his clan into thinking that being in the Ryuzaki clan is the best privilege he could ever have had.

Propaganda would be a more adequate word, in his father's view. However, even a kindergarten kid could tell that they were the same.

Clan pride is a dangerous toy to play with. For all the lethalness it could impose on any outsiders who stumble into such a minefield, when directed towards a member of the clan, of the _family_ , it is a slow spreading poison that would only affect the clan.

There is a reason why clans were so rare and believed to be extinct in traditional Japan. The breaking down of clans due to backstabbing for self-interest were just so common in the last two centuries that the olden clans were more of small, nuclear families nowadays rather than the large, powerful groups they used to be. Clan pride thus holds as much potential to break apart clans as they do to glue the members of the clan together. Of course, it is a tacitly acknowledged tool amongst the elders, and though less recognized amongst the branch members and the children, clan pride often shows up in the form of anger, depression, and confusion when faced with the question of _'why must they remain loyal to the clan?'_

Therein lays the reason for Satoru's concern.

Satoru is not a member of the Akashi clan, however much he physically may be.

As much as he is Akashi Satoru, he is also Ryuzaki Mamoru, the existence which has already been marked by the Ryuzaki clan, which is non-existent in this dimension.

If Seijuro's source of stress in his Middle School years was his clan, there was no way in hell that Satoru could take up the position as the Akashi clan heir, because he was not an Akashi at heart. Deception is impossible when the old man had already seen through him at first glance; there was no promising that the other elders wouldn't tell the oddities in his behaviour after meeting him. Hell, if he ever became the head – which he wouldn't, in any dimensions or any time – and has an heir himself, the whole future of the Akashi clan could be led astray with a shift in their focus of values. He would be responsible for that, and that was a minefield Satoru was not willing to touch even with a mile long stick. The clan may even turn on him, for the lack of the Akashi clan pride.

Besides clan pride, there is another reason why Satoru would never be the Akashi clan's heir.

"Stop fooling around and complete your work, Saru-gaki (Monkey Brat)."

Satoru could feel his brow twitch at the term as he lifted the manga from his face.

They were age five right now and his memory of the timeline was a blur. However, it was evident even to him that Akashi Seijuro was _not_ supposed to have developed his split personality at such a young age.

Heterochromia eyes stared down at him loftily sternly, his twin's legs folded over one another in the roller chair their parents deemed them tall enough to receive.

Trauma and stress were supposed to have been the triggers for this split personality's birth, if he recall accurately. As far as Satoru was concerned, there has been no traumatic experience other than the mental scar they got from Masaomi's drunken dance that one new year party. Oh, and perhaps a few run-ins with the neighbourhood stray cats. Thus, stress is the more likely cause of this event.

He could easily think up a few reasons for the increased stress as compared to the original timeline:

Satoru's existence as Seijuro's younger twin, for one, is one. Additionally, another is his twist of attitude towards his (unnecessary) homework. There was also teasing about Seijuro. There was also clan pride, of course - the dash of subconscious need to contribute more to the clan than any other clan members. It was possibly heightened with Satoru's achievements thus far.

Suffice to say, he was the trigger for this personality's birth.

Satoru kinda, really regret being born and having this responsibility dumped on his lap. Now, he's inheriting all the unwanted angst and blame the Generation of Miracles are going to pin on this new personality. It's sad, really.

"Stop giving me that empty stare already and get to work, Monkey Twin." The personality demanded, and Satoru made his stare emptier, if possible. "Do you wish for the other me to worry unnecessarily again?"

Yeah. Hold yourself a hostage to get someone to go to work. It's a perfect solution.

"You know as well as I do that those sheets of papers are very well trash." Satoru sat up, nevertheless. "We're both smart enough at this point to be in the fourth graders' class."

"I am, while you are smart enough to be in High school already." Satoru gave him a deadpan look to have him know that is not supporting his point in the slightest, and the other Seijuro returned the same bland, dry look in turn. "We saw you flipping through a High School's math practice book, if you must know. That is exactly why you should have completed your work far sooner than we did."

"I'd rather not spend time on needless work."

"We desire the same. However, it is not our place as to question our seniors."

"As if you respect them in the least, you liar. Seijuro does simply because he's a good boy. However, you face reality, unlike him, so lies really are unbefitting of you." Satoru grouched as he plucked up a pen and spun it in his finger.

"Hmph. Masaomi has really got to sack them already. At this rate, they are impeding our progress, rather than helping it." It was another difference between this personality and Seijuro. Seijuro, at the very least, calls their parents by their respective terms. This one is as blunt and as disrespectful as any brat is. "In any case, it is fair time that you take over Seijuro's education. A genius like you could understand our learning capability far better than any commoner can."

The spinning of the pen continued even as he felt the narrowed eyes boring into the back of his head.

Given how this personality had been borne precisely due to his existence, it was no surprise that all his failures and slip ups over the years in front of Sei have accumulated into the one personality before him. This personality is honest, and he spared no thought to confronting him about his suspicions, even when Seijuro was held back by his brotherly affections. Seijuro and his dual personalities, with his clan pride, would definitely not contend if Satoru ever becomes clan head. Too many questions have been raised about an unknown element. He was too much an unknown to lead them.

It's…troubling, to say the least.

"In the future, maybe." He offered a vague answer to satisfy the personality, stacking up the different erasers they have atop one another. He peeked over his shoulder into one gold and another scarlet eye and smiled innocently. "We should at least be old enough to be able to use the reason of self-learning, or it would be unconvincing. Don't want old Papa to be suspicious and sign me up as the next head."

The personality levelled him with a contemplative stare, one which seemed unfitting on his twin's usually more innocent face, before phrasing his concerns in a soft, whispered tone.

"…We will never understand why you never want to be the next head." There was a lack of finality in those words, but it very well might be there. If Satoru has his way, he would never let them know that their brother is not who he is supposed to be. Clan pride, as always.

Outwardly, Satoru gave a shrug and turned back to his work.

"Anyways, I have thought of a wonderful name for you." He diverted the topic flippantly. They had talked about names the last time they met.

"…At the risk of my health, what is it?"

"How rude." Satoru scowled. His naming ability was bad, he admitted, but he would at least assign a well intended name with good meanings. "It's 'Ryuunosuke'. Dragon's forerunner, if you want its kanji writings."

"So, I am only a forerunner in your eyes, huh."

Satoru swivelled around and stabbed a pen in his direction blandly.

"You're a dozen years too young to be more than a forerunner, little brat." As if he would tell the brat that he reminds him painfully of his old clan and their noble ideals. "Though if I must admit, I am honoured that you think I represent a dragon – even if it would be a great tragedy for me if you ever fall into my possession." Satoru fell back against his seat with a much exaggerated sigh.

Ryuunosuke paused for a moment to grace him with a bemused look.

"It would be tragic for anyone to fall into the hands of a monkey brat, indeed." That old joke again, huh.

"Stop it with the monkey thing already. My name's not even written like that." He scowled. He was blatantly ignored.

"I'm going to sleep now. The other me needs his sleep despite all things. Don't stay up too late." There was a mild softening of heterochromia eyes, and Satoru likes to think that there was a hint of Seijuro in there, showing hope of his two brothers converging back together one day. "And thanks for the name."

Abruptly, Seijuro's eyes fell closed and he slumped against the chair.

"…Yeah."

Satoru pouted a moment later. The stupid dragon could have at least bothered to walk to Sei's bed before he slept. Now, how should he carry his equally heavy brother back to bed?

…

It happened at the wedding of his beloved auntie Meilin.

Auntie Meilin was their favourite aunt amongst the clan, though it should be noted that given her fairly frequent visits as a policewoman due to Masaomi's infrequent 'emergency' calls for help in babysitting, she had an unfair advantage over the others. The man she was marrying was an outsider to the clan with curvy neck length dark hair and dark eyes, a man who was 'mysterious, lovely, and a gentleman' – according to her, that is. His name is Katsunori Harasawa – a man whose name had clicked moments after Satoru heard it (coach to Toou) and a man who was headed to his death by marrying Aunt Meilin.

For the Akashi clan who were fiercely protective of their own and had high standards for their own, the wedding was more or less the final chance for everyone to test their love and get rid of any potential wimps in their clan.

"I…Is this an octopus…?" Harasawa's brow twitched multiple times in rapid succession as he stared down at the gift.

It was a small platform that could be held in his arms, presenting a wax figure of an octopus nailed down by all its tentacles and crosses where its eyes ought to be. A very bloody and clearly unsuitable gift for a wedding, it was still one of the less eccentric, amongst the others lining up to present their own gifts behind the main Akashi family.

"My~ It is, indeed." Shiori beamed brightly, pressing a delicate hand to her cheek.

"It is a depiction of what your married life will be like, Harasawa." Masaomi stated with a long suffering look which was promptly elbowed out of him by his wife.

"Your married life will absolutely be wondrous, Harasawa-san. Especially with a talented, beautiful _snipshooter_ like your wife, ne, Meilin-chan?"

"S-Snipshooter?" Harasawa paled rapidly.

Aunt Meilin smiled back with all the sparkles and flowers dancing around her.

"Indeed it would be, Shiori-nee-chan. I'm sure my sniping skills will come into use someday."

It never does help that the engaged Akashi in question always welcomes the tests, knowing with full confidence that they had chosen the right partners. Poor Masaomi had the worst time possible at his wedding despite being distantly related to the Akashi. For Harasawa who was a complete unknown to them, needless to say, this wedding could easily top the worst moments of his life, including any potential water-breaking or childbirth if Aunt Meilin is ever impregnated by the man.

 _If_.

The next ones up were the twins.

Satoru was the epitome of innocence as he hopped up cheerily, taking his mother's place.

Seijuro followed at a more sedate pace, sharp scarlet eyes taking in the numerous details of the unnerved groom – Appearance perfected, though no less should be expected of someone joining the clan; A hand around Aunt Meilin's shoulders, though not clinging but more a manner of cool confidence which his eyes did not reflect; dark eyes looking relieved at the presence of children, rather than the horror-inducing line of adults behind the twins, and-

"Now, now, no need to be too critical of Harasawa, Sei-chan!" Satoru giggled, bumping shoulders with Seijuro's tense form. His twin shot him an affronted look.

"He is marrying Aunt Meilin. _Our_ Aunt Meilin." And suddenly, the groom looked more unnerved than he was before.

"Well! We all know Aunt Meilin was supposed to leave the nest someday, so it can't be helped!" He nodded wisely to himself, pretending to stroke a beard as he made his voice all rough and old. "'Our Meilin is a beautiful and capable woman, so we will reject all her suitors – because no one can suit her!'"

Aunt Meilin giggled at his tone.

"-And if we continue that behaviour, our Meilin will end up all old and lonely with only a few hundred cats by her side, Sei-chan!" He exclaimed dramatically at his twin, flailing his arms in the air in an exaggerated motion. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the slight twitch of Harasawa's fingers which showed his irritation at their continued usage of 'their Meilin'. Hm. Petty.

Seijuro noticed it too.

"It's better to be lonely with us by her side than with a man." Seijuro stated with a protective glint in his eyes. "We'll never leave her alone."

' _Unlike him.'_ went unsaid. Harasawa, being the smart educator he would be in the future, tensed and his eyes hardened at the implication. Satoru withheld a sigh. This one is a bit temperamental, isn't he? It is time to sidestep a potential tantrum.

"So possessive, Sei~!" He grumbled loudly, making the clan members behind them chuckle and laugh. "Anyways! Our gift to you guys is a bouquet and kisses! We hope you don't mind since we don't have much to offer…not with our pockets all empty like this."

He pulled out his empty pockets from his long pants and gave a sniffle. Seijuro rolled his eyes as he lifted the said bouquet to the bride. Meilin laughed and kissed their cheeks sweetly.

"Just your love is more than enough, Satoru and Seijuro."

They smiled and kissed her back.

As Seijuro trailed off, Satoru extended his arms to the uncomfortable man for a hug and waited for him to lower his cheek sufficiently to be smooched. With some encouragement from his bride, he leaned down and found small arms wrapping around his neck tightly. The kid (in his eyes) hover his lips close to his ears, making the sound of a loud kiss before whispering words that had him jolting back.

"Hurt her, and I will kill you."

Satoru beamed innocently at the man's horrified stare and skipped back towards his twin. Feeling the amused stares of the other waiting clan members, he sent a cheery wave back over to them – a silent request for more intimidation, which they replied with smiles and nods. Being the young master of the household holds its benefits, not to mention that Aunt Meilin is _theirs_.

"Petty." Seijuro directed that word now at him.

"No more than him, at least." Satoru beamed in return.

"Being jealous of children is inelegant." His twin agreed. "He ought to be disciplined if he survives tonight – _If._ " Seijuro's voice deepened and his scarlet eyes darkened at the possibility.

"Well, now, don't you have faith in our clan?" Satoru laughed.

"He _is_ chosen by Aunt Meilin." Seijuro pointed out blandly, and Satoru disquieted.

"…Perhaps I should have hired some assassins." He pondered in a whisper, to which Seijuro sighed and grabbed his wrist lightly, dragging him off out of the ballroom. Masaomi had carefully ordered Seijuro to keep his twin out of all possible trouble that night, and Seijuro had wholeheartedly agreed. He had no doubt his twin would cause trouble where there are people around, especially when their Aunt Meilin is at risk of being wedded off to some unknown stranger they have never met. As a matter of fact, it would be no surprise to him if Satoru decides to ruin this occasion by claiming to love Aunt Meilin and barging in to take her as his own wife.

"It is too late to regret now. Sit tight here while I go get you some ice cream and some lemonade for myself. Do not move a single step from here. Father may require my presence for a short period, but do _not move away from here_."

"You don't have to repeat that for a second time, Sei-chan." Satoru deadpanned. "I want a taste of all flavours."

"I-I understand." His brother gave in with a sigh. Jeez. How pitiful were they to submit to getting over fifteen ice cream flavours just to keep him here?

A moment later, Satoru plopped himself down at a nearby chair and pouted at the birds etched onto the doorframe near them. It was a weird taste, but they looked so free.

"You can come out now." He called out.

There was a quiver or two and a long set of relentless shaking of the head.

Satoru sighed as he crossed his legs, leaning against the backrest of the seat. There was no doubt that Seijuro had also noticed the suspicious looking bulge of the curtains near them when they exited the ballroom to stand in a more isolated corner of the waiting area. Their eyes simply did not allow them to overlook that not so minute detail.

Satoru tried to mentally tick off the possible members of the clan: Judging by the size of the shoes and the height, the child should be around their age. Back in the ballroom, he had seen some of the other kids, so they are accounted for. There is also the fact that most Akashi do not cower and that there are some other clans present at the party, courtesy of Aunt Meilin's many convenient run-ins with them in her occupation as a police.

The Yakuza clan was ticked off; they may live guarding the line between the underground world and Japan, but they knew better than to bring one of their most vulnerable to an Akashi gathering. That clan of chefs were ticked off – They had been buzzing over good food the last Satoru saw them; the instinct was just in their blood. The clans specializing in entertainment were ticked off for the sole reason that they were high profile. And there were a couple of other clans…

"…I'm hungry." Satoru gave an exasperated sigh as his stomach grumbled pitifully and bowed over, hugging himself.

A squeak came from behind the curtains before some shuffling was seen and a tiny hand extended out of the curtains, offering a small bar of snickers. Satoru took the offered snack with a blink.

He is definitely not from the clan of chefs. They do not do packaged foods.

"Thanks, but aren't you hungry as well?" He asked. He doubted the child has eaten with his – he assumed it is a boy – unusual fear of crowds preventing him from entering the ballroom.

The curtain wiggled side to side in denial but a soft grumble from within made it freeze.

Satoru lowered his face into a palm and chuckled in amusement.

"…We'll share, then." He broke the snickers bar in two and offered both parts – larger one still wrapped in packaging and the smaller one not – to the curtain. There was a moment of hesitation before the unpackaged half was taken. Self-sacrificial on the surface, it seems. It seems a tad too sly to test the child when he offered a snack though, so he kept his thoughts to himself. Satoru munched on the chocolate bar as he waited for his twin to return.

"My name's Satoru. What's yours?" He deemed it better to hide his clan name in case he is from one of those rival clans.

A mumbled reply came from the curtains.

"…What?"

It took two moments for his ears to probably register the repeated reply.

"Sakurai Ryo."

Sakurai clan: an allied clan that mostly specialized in modern technology, providing all sorts of gadgets ranging from state of the arts mass producing machines to military and nuclear weapons for the country. According to rumours, it appears that the Sakurai clan were beginning to branch out into the education sector by opening private institutions and offering funds for major projects, if only to gain easier access to local talent. A clan which capitalize on its good relationships to the many major companies of Japan, they are an important clan to technology-orientated Japan and ally for the Akashi, who holds significant power in most domains.

And to think that one of their own is now cowering in a curtain…Well, he certainly possesses their non-confrontational nature.

"Huh, Ryo-kun, if I can call you that of course. Why are you hiding inside a curtain when there're lots of delicious foods outside and your family members are socializing and we get to see the broom and bride's love being tested?" He babbled like he always did in the presence of an adult, to get their affections. It's called sucking up really, but such could be beneficial in the long run, especially at such important function.

There was a pause.

"I-I think it's called a 'groom', S-Satoru-san…Not broom."

"Why silly, it's called a broom. The stupid tall lanky man who's there clinging onto the bride's arm looks perfectly like a broomstick, doesn't he? Irritating lad he is." He noted casually.

A pause followed before a soft giggle rang out.

Satoru smiled as he leaned back, observing the flow of people in and out of the ballroom. Even when he had been eighteen and on the verge of dying, he always did like the laughter of kids – nice, obedient ones of course, not evil brats like Ryuunosuke. In fact, it made him rather reminiscent of his children (The gathered members of his old team. They were…nice, with the right amount of blackmailing).

"You should laugh more, Ryo-kun. Your laughter sounds nice." He mentioned absent-mindedly.

"…C-Clan children should always be quiet…Father said so." The tone was more subdued now, sad even.

"Ah, my Papa does so as well. Tyranny of the majority it seems. Sometimes, I wonder if that's why the elders always seem to have that stick up their arses."

A gasp resounded.

"…Y-You cursed!" He sounded sincerely astonished.

"And you've done it before as well, if you could recognize that I cursed." He pointed out.

"…N-No…It's just…my big sister does it all the time." The voice went slightly soft, but withheld warmth that made known his attachment to his big sister. So, a pair of siblings from the Sakurai clan, older daughter, younger son – the one who fitted that profile amongst those important enough to be invited to the wedding is the main family. If he was correct, the siblings differ by a one year age difference.

"…Huh. Well, I do it whenever Sei-nii begins to sound too much like those adults for his own goods. We're still kids, for goodness sake." Satoru complained in a whiny tone, eliciting another fit of giggles.

"I wonder if my big sister does that for me as well." Ryo thought aloud curiously.

"Hm…What's your sister like, Ryo-kun?" In an effort to not seem overly assertive, he added his own information about his twin. "My brother's quite basically a clone of my father, always wanting to become the epitome of perfection. It's kind of a need for us though. He's just too used to working so hard, that he can't remember what it's like to relax. He always has a poker face on, but when he seems too robot-like, I try to cheer him up at times by pestering him!"

"H-He sounds a lot like my sister…" Ryo was amazed. "She's very strict on herself, though she's also strict to me at times…Sometimes…I wonder if I was born into the wrong family, because everyone just seem so amazing."

…A dejected tone. Ah, he found the main source of problems after a walking a huge round.

"I think it's good to be different in your family." Satoru kicked his feet in the air, feeling slight numbness in them. (Where's Seijuro anyways? Ah, he sees fangirls in the distance. Satoru gave his bewildered twin a pitiful glance and turned back to the conversation.)

"…Eh?"

"I'm also different in my family, so I know what it feels like. They're all so serious while I'm just bumbling all over half heartedly. But well, isn't it good to sometimes be relaxed and take a break from being serious? I think my job in this family is to pull them back when they go too far – to use my half-heartedness as my strength!"

Those were true words which came surprisingly easy to the stranger in the curtain. Perhaps it's because Ryo is a child. Then again, it could be the fact that Ryo's hiding behind an inanimate object.

"Ryo-kun, don't you have something you contribute to the family?"

"Eh…Ah…I…erm…I…cook?" It was phrased as a question, but Satoru took it.

"Well, your cooking must make your family happy, so just keep it up!" He smiled lightly at the person behind the curtain. "We all have our strengths despite our weaknesses, but our family still accepts us, so we must not give up on ourselves before they do. Afterall, 'the clan is everything', ne?"

He had used the motto for the Sakurai clan. How embarrassing.

"Y…Yeah."

"Well, the only one who can change your behaviour is you, so I doubt my words will work unless you yourself decide to change. If words are almighty, then they wouldn't be thrown around carelessly." Satoru yawned flippantly and blinked when he noticed Seijuro waving to him off in the distance. "Ah, it seems like the bride and the broom are setting off. You coming, Ryo-kun?"

He knew it was a huge decision for the child, so he waited patiently.

"…Y-Yeah."

The small figure slid out from behind the curtain, and Satoru froze and scarlet eyes widened, because he recognized that face.

It was the apologetic mushroom.

With short tuffs of light brown hair hanging around his face and large brown eyes peering up at him like a bambi, the boy was hunched over in a manner that made him shorter than Satoru even though he was certain the boy would be taller if he stood straight. Satoru had the sudden urge to face palm in an attempt to fix that memory problem of his (how had he not noticed this?!) but instead, he grabbed the boy's hand lightly and tracked his way back to his twin.

Leave the self-mutilation later. Right now, Aunt Meilin is more important.

"He passed the test?" Satoru questioned absently as they caught up to a patiently waiting Seijuro.

"Unfortunately." His twin intoned, eyes flickering to the unknown child.

His stance then shifted away from the casual boredom it contained to a more practiced politeness. A small nod was offered to a squeaking Ryo, who hid behind Satoru. Seijuro gave the other boy a weird look with mildly scrunched brows but hid it skilfully with a tentative smile when the Sakurai child returned his greeting with a bow. The Sakurai have always been traditional and very Japanese, holding true to their roots in spite of their specialty.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Came the expected question, accompanied by a wary glance at him.

Here, Satoru inserted a huge wide smile, eyes holding an edge that was visible only to those who truly knew him.

"Yup! He's Sakurai Ryo – and he's _mine_!"

Meaning, don't test him, because I'm not all that certain about him passing any test yet.

"…I see." Slightly more narrowed scarlet eyes flickered to the brown haired boy, taking in his features and gauging him. A heartbeat later, the Sakurai child was deemed as not a threat and scarlet eyes softened. Satoru smiled when Seijuro bowed slightly, partially in apology for the unfair assessment and partially sincere. "I am Akashi Seijuro. It is my pleasure to meet you, Sakurai Ryo-san."

Ryo blinked with wide eyes, still confused at the proclamation of ownership.

They were joined by both their parents as they left the manor and a slightly older girl with shoulder length light brown hair and sharp, protective brown eyes like her brother's. Shiori turned to smile at Mrs Sakurai gently, while the men took their time and shook hands.

"It has been a long time since our last meeting, hasn't it?"

"It definitely has been."

"You should have come to our Christmas Party last year, Sakurai-chan."

Satoru rolled his eyes at the unneeded pleasantries.

"I see that you have met Ryo-kun, Satoru-chan."

Satoru blinked upon being addressed by his mother and straightened to his fullest height, erasing any traces of irritation on his face as he beamed down at the hunched boy.

"Yup! We're supposed to be friends now!"

Mrs Sakurai beamed as well and placed an affectionate arm around her son's shoulders.

"How nice~ It seems like you two would have a pleasant relationship even without a need for the promise."

"…Promise?" He peered up at his mother with large curious scarlet eyes as their families shifted back to give space for the crowding girls crowing for the bouquet from the bride. Ryo, similarly, turned a confused and somewhat desperate stare on his own parents as well. What business relationship have they decided to sacrifice their younger sons for now? Other than the heirs, children were never really important to the clans, though equally protected.

"Why, we're talking about your arranged marriage, of course." Shiori cheerily answered.

Three of the four children gawped while Satoru's ingrained manners for once decided to take into effect. Even as shocked as he was, his mouth still shifted, mouthing a word that felt foreign with the disconnection to his brain.

"…Pardon?"

Something fell into his hands then.

There were groans of dismay all around before an applause resounded. When Satoru's mind finally caught up with him, he peered down slowly with a growing sense of trepidation at the bouquet which he held between his palms and then at Aunt Eiji's happy smile and his new – unfortunately – Uncle Katsunori's stunned expression. Then, he turned to take in Seijuro's carefully blank expression and that certain furious gleam in his scarlet eyes which Satoru really could not be bothered about right now, and – god forbid it – Ryo's equally stunned expression.

"…Sh*t." It was a single grim word that held all his combined dread and grievances in the future.

It was at the wedding of his beloved Aunt Meiling that he discovered he was promised from birth to a decidedly male Sakurai Ryo for their clans' alliance.

…

(Ryo was five and he was engaged, but he didn't mind.

The boy he was promised to, and to whom he was promised was a jaded boy with scarlet eyes that look like the rubies his mother loves to admire, and long locks of hair that were as red as the colour of dawn.

Ryo did not know what bipolar means, but at that age, he did know that the boy was slightly weird. In front of the adults, he was sweet as honey, a large bright smile always plastered over his face. In front of his brother, the boy is like a cat, always teasing, always bantering and laughing while his brother stares with a fond, protective gleam in his eyes. In front of Ryo, the boy is patient and calm, a serene smile sitting on his lips as he stared out at the passing crowd.

When they found out they were bonded, Satoru muttered a curse word before turning to look at him with regret and a murmured apology. Satoru had been worried about hurting his feelings, and he tried to bargain with their parents, because he should have someone who is better, someone female and kind and gentle and patient. He, meaning Ryo, surprisingly.

And then, Ryo was confused, because even though Satoru was not a female, he filled out the other traits easily.

He had said so in front of their parents, and Satoru had face palmed, muttering something in resignation under his breath. Ryo's Mother laughed while Mrs Akashi giggled. Their fathers overlooked them with stern, emotionless faces.

Ryo was five and he was engaged, but he didn't mind.

The boy he was engaged to, Satoru, is a kind, gentle, and patient boy who talked to him beyond the curtains. In that lilting, at times confident, at times soothing voice of his, he addressed Ryo's strengths and told Ryo that he was not a burden to his family despite his uselessness. Ryo had wiped away the unfallen tears in his eyes when Satoru extended a hand to him, and Ryo had taken it, following Satoru to that big scary world that was beyond the curtains he hid behind that day.

Satoru is nice, and so if it is him, Ryo truly doesn't mind.)

…

Satoru saw more of Ryo than he did with his own father in the following year. It ranged from random visits from Mrs Sakurai to shopping trips without their children then to simple orders from Mrs Sakurai for her son to 'go play with Satoru-kun from the street opposite ours'.

It is terrifying how determined their mothers were about setting their _sons_ together. Satoru didn't know which sex he oriented towards, but for all his life, love has never been a trouble. As a matter of fact, it has evaded him all his life until now, when the responsibility of loving an anime character who's decidedly male and _five_ decides to tumble into his lap, making him a potential otaku, homosexual or gay (and while he has no problem with that, he never really thought he would be, well…), and a paedophile to add on to the equation.

Brilliant.

It's absolute brilliance in the working.

The fact that Seijuro and Ryo's protective sister – Ran – have strike a deal and decided to stay back to take amusement in their plight did not make their situation better.

In fact, it was after three dozen play dates approximately that Satoru finally had enough of Ryo's consistent stuttering and apologizing – which had surfaced after the too surprising revelation – and took him to his room, locking both Seijuro and Ran out.

"I-I-I'm sorry for making you mad! I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong! I'm sorry for being engaged to you!"

"And I'm sorry for that as well. We're clearly too young for love anyways." Satoru stated dryly, flopping onto his bed. "Look, let's just be friends till we're older, kay? Forget being engaged. If by eighteen, either of us finds a girlfriend, we'll break the engagement off with our best efforts. Think about things only then."

"I-I'm-"

"Okay?" Satoru gave him a worn stare, lips twitching down into a pout.

"…Alright, Satoru-san."

"No more 'I'm sorry' either, please?"

"But-"

"Please?"

"…Okay."

"No '-san' either."

"…R-Right, Satoru-sa-…Satoru."

And after several onerous months of teasing, that was the start of a beautiful friendship between himself and the ex-apologetic mushroom.

(It never occurred to Satoru that the fact that he could get the apologetic mushroom to do things with just two pleas was a sign of something already. The blockhead is just too used to charming people. Needless to say, it's unintentional paedophilia in the making.)

…

It was of no surprise to either of the twins when at age six, their household decided to give them proper homeschooling instead of the customary elementary school.

Satoru thought it was stupid to restrain their heir from interacting with normal children. Seijuro is mostly obedient and understanding, though his innermost thoughts were revealed through Ryuunosuke, who very promptly decided to show the progress he has made all by himself and subsequently, acquire the right to do 'self'-studying with Satoru.

Satoru could only frown at the other's need to take over whenever it came to studying time. While Seijuro could study by himself, there was only so much he could do without help and without finding out that Satoru and Ryuunosuke were the ones who have been magically inserting those titbits of information into his head, rather than an alien in outerspace. (It's unscientific anyways.) It's also slightly disconcerting how the yellow eye could disappear and return so fast, managing to fool even the Akashi's observant eyes. Satoru was fairly certain such rapid changes were not healthy in the least.

Ryo's time with them was rapidly diminishing despite his still frequent visits over the weekends. He seems more stressed than ever, frustrated by schoolwork until Satoru taught him and the tutoring showed results. Ryo was subsequently released from public schooling and joined them frequently now.

Speaking of Ryo, there was something that Satoru has noticed ever since he had begun dropping by to learn with them.

But as he prepared to confront the boy on that not so small personal issue he has, March 28th came before he knew it, plunging him into a state of depression.

…

It would be a lie if he says that nothing strange has been going on, aside from the usual strange events of the life of one engaged Akashi Satoru.

His name is Akashi Satoru.

(Not Ryuzaki Mamoru, certainly. …Certainly, right?)

He is the reincarnate of Ryuzaki Mamoru,\ who came from a different dimension with a book named Kuroko no Basket. He knew the events that were originally supposed to have happened here (or did he now?).

He was eighteen when he died- (not twelve? Yes…Yes, it's eighteen.)

-and right now, he's…(Seven? Eighteen? Twelve?)

March 28th…What was the significance of that date again?

.

Right. He died on that day. The surgery had been scheduled on that day, and they had come to see him. He had seen Takano's laughably miserable expression then, and then, he had died.

(And was reborn.)

It's so confusing.

…

The memories started fading every year on that day.

Was it a case of organized childhood amnesia?

No, the mind does things randomly.

March 28th is a day in which a part of Ryuzaki Mamoru dies every year.

Last year had gone the memory of the clan's pledge. Satoru knew that pledge was a necessity for one to be acknowledged as an heir. He knew, because he had been clan heir as Mamoru and Seijuro had undergone that pledge last year…But he never could remember the pledge he had taken himself. And this is strange, because he knew he remembered the memories of the pledge many times over in his Middle School life, but there was just that void there when he tried to remember.

At age seven, he must have lost seven parts of himself. And it was difficult, because he knew he has forgotten something for certain, but just could never remember what it is no matter how much he tried and there's just-

-Cat. Blood. Car.

A cat had been hit by a car. Blood had splattered all around it. It had died.

The cat had been his.

(Or was it?)

"…Satoru?" A concerned hand slipped into his. "Are you okay?"

Scarlet eyes blinked, unfocused, as a car zoomed by them and the lights changed colour, leaving them the only duo standing in the midst of the walking crowd. Scarlet eyes like the colour of blood entered his vision and stared at him in concern. He knows how…uncharacteristic…Satoru could get on this same date for some reason.

…Seijuro. His name is Seijuro Akashi. He is his brother.

He does not have to lie to Seijuro Akashi.

But he will, because he still remembers that he's in Kuroko no Basket, and so long as he remembers that fact, he has to lie or Seijuro and Ryuunosuke (?) will worry.

Satoru blinked in rapid succession and tried to construct a smile – even the slightest curve would do – and squeezed the hand in his lightly, daring to cling onto the edges of the long sleeve shirt Seijuro was wearing that day.

"…I'm okay." He murmured, not feeling up for words.

Seijuro paused for a heartbeat and placed his arms around him.

"…You're not, Idiot Monkey." There was a hint of Seijuro and Ryuunosuke in those words as their voices and the different manners of speaking – one soft and monotonous, the other harsh and sharp – overlapped.

Satoru looked down, because there and then, he had a flicker of something.

Snow. There had been snow, and an indent in the snow. He remembers. It's okay. He still remembers that final memory. He's still not eighteen, so he won't forget the memories he made when he was eighteen, so _it's okay_.

He blinked, lashes brushing against wet fabric when he realized he was crying again.

Weak people cry. He's growing so very weak (disease? Ah, right. He died of a disease) because he's getting too indulged by their kindness. Who's they? Family, clan, Sakurai, Ryo, and Seijuro. Ah, right.

He didn't want to be strong right now though. There's a sense of exhaustion, because suddenly, there's another void in his soul once more.

Satoru wonders why he was crying suddenly, and why the sight of zooming cars was making him sad for some reason, and why he was focusing on the mewls of some kittens in some alleyways now, rather than the stares the people were directing on him and his brother (Twin, some piece of him reminded).

The tears dried up and he wiped his eyes on his brother's shirt, ignoring the unwilling flinch Seijuro gave at the nuzzling.

He laughed as he clung onto his brother's hand.

"Let's go. I want to eat Ryo's apple pie. We don't want it to get cold while we're dawdling."

"…Yeah."

Their hands remained attached even as they walked home after the visit.

…

(March 28th is the day Seijuro found himself both miserable and happy at.

It's sickening, he thinks every year on that day. He wakes up, entering his twin's separate room to lie down with him; to soothe the lines on his brow from the dreams and trace away the tracks of the tears that spilt out. When Satoru wakes, the scarlet eyes that stared up at him were lost, miserable, but deep inside, even though he showed concern on the outside, Seijuro found himself rejoicing slightly.

Satoru is relying on him. For once, he could be the reliable brother that Satoru rarely allows him to be.

That said, he didn't want his younger twin to be sad, of course.

There's something very wrong about seeing depression in those eyes.

So, even though a part of him rejoices, Seijuro does his best to be the support Satoru needs him to be. It's one day of indulgence and spoiling for the 364 days that Satoru helps him by dragging him for the much needed break he tried to deny himself of; by smiling and retorting to his comments; and for giving him (Ryuuno…What?) the name and acknowledgement that he was given.

This year, he dragged them to Ryo's house.

Satoru tries to smile, and all members of the trio notices something wrong, but does not speak about it. Instead, they helped, because they all felt the same.

[-Too similar, in Ryuunosuke's opinion regarding that irritating Ryo. His brother, their brother, was getting stolen away by that person- friend, enemy, lover-? He's five, but it's possible-]

When Satoru gives them that same cheerful, half devious smile the next day, relief flooded them.

More came when Satoru decidedly tackled Ryo into his bed, wrestling the slightly taller boy into a tickling match that had the apologetic mushroom no longer so apologetic thereafter. It irritates him slightly, but at least, Satoru is back to normal.)

…

It took a while to realize the possibility that Ryo is subconsciously holding himself back.

The tutoring had gone too well to be true. They were already at a fifth grader's level technically, but without revealing it, the teaching had gone too well. Ryo was a genius by his own right, but if there is a thing holding him back, it would be the chains the Sakurai clan has unintentionally been placing on him.

" _Ryo-kun, why couldn't you be less clumsy?"_

" _Ryo, be more like your sister. Her grades are perfect and she's so talented!"_

Perhaps it was unintended, but the numerous comparisons – often unavoidable in nature – which he had heard at the Sakurai household made him realize the depth of his friend's sensitivity to his environment. Repeated comparisons must have made him think it's impossible to ever surpass his sister, even though he fully has the capability to do it, based on grades alone. The apologies also appear to hide something else entirely.

" _I'm sorry for doing this question wrongly!"_

" _I'm sorry for making you angry!"_

" _I'm sorry for staying over!"_

There are two types of apologies that Ryo makes, as Satoru has learnt. The first is the normal types, meant solely to be polite. The second are for mistakes that could actually occur, but only materializes at times. It's not as if Ryo thinks that apologies solve all problems, but there was just a matter of phrasing, and the problem that Ryo always panics at the thought of failing or not being forgiven – a typical characteristic for clan dropouts, really.

"I'm sorry for intruding, Satoru." Ryo bowed his head with a slight quake in his hands as he entered his room.

" 'Please pardon me'." Satoru shot back in turn, levelling a stare with his peer.

"…Sorry?" Ryo tilted his head in confusion.

"…Pardon." Satoru corrected for him in turn, and it took no less than three seconds for the cogs in Ryo's secretly genius mind to work.

"…Please pardon me for entering your room, Satoru." He corrected himself, calmer now that his brain was working instead of lurching into a panic. 'I'm sorry' seems to be his trigger words for panic, but it's been avoided with a careful correction in phrasing. He hasn't done anything wrong since he hasn't apologized, so no need for panic now.

"Good boy, Ryo." Satoru nodded with a smile, and the other looked away, flustered. "Keep this up, please."

It was actually more difficult than it seems.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Satoru-san!" Formalities again…And to add on, the same usual panicking for the same usual trigger words…

Satoru had sighed and rubbed his temple, correcting lightly with a patient look.

" 'My apologies'… 'Satoru'." He rephrased for the other boy, bringing the panicking to a halt. His brain begun working, and Satoru smiled. "Now, please repeat that."

"M-My apologies for disturbing you, Satoru." Ryo repeated, looking sufficiently calmed now that the trigger words have been removed.

"That's better."

"I'm sorry for tripping!"

"I'm sorry for spilling your drink!"

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Satoru!"

Satoru only sighed and offered him an alternative phrase. Throughout the year, Satoru and Seijuro, with the added efforts of Ran from the Sakurai Manor, did their best to correct his wording. The end result was neat though.

"My apologies for not looking the way I was walking." Ryo stated one day, hands stabilizing Satoru when Satoru had unintentionally ran into him. The redhead looked up at him, beamed with pride, and hopped away to share the success story with the other two. Ryo was left thoroughly flustered but all the more determined to fix his problem after that day.

The inferiority problem was a bit more complex.

Instead of focusing on the mathematical and scientific areas that most Sakurai, including Ran, were typically good in, Satoru tried his best to redirect the Sakurai under his charge towards the less scientific subjects that Ran admitted she would never try. In a field where there was no limitations, no older sisters to chase after, and no comparisons, Sakurai excelled brilliantly and soon found himself being showered with praises by his parents.

Hopefully, if all pans out according to Satoru's plans, the boy's self-confidence could be restored. In the mean time, however it seems like Sakurai would be getting a head start in basketball.

…

Harasawa Katsunori was the man who refused to adopt their supposedly noble Akashi name.

He was also the one person whose intervention was entirely unwarranted, for the simple fact that he was married to their Aunt Meilin.

When Katsunori showed up one day and offered to teach them basketball, the only answer he had was:

"No thank you."

His answer with a bright smile earned him stares from all three of his companions, two, if you discount an interfering Uncle who has unfortunately been accepted into the family. Seijuro looks disconcerted. Ryo looks devastated. And Katsunori blinked down at him, bending down on his knees as if there's some deep emotional reason why Satoru's refusing to play basketball, because all people should play basketball and love basketball, right? (No.)

In truth though, there really was a deep reason.

"Why not?" Katsunori questions in his deep, soft voice, sounding painfully melancholic at the refusal.

"Because I have work to do." As if he would reveal his trauma.

"Everybody needs a break, in your own words." Seijuro blocked his path.

Satoru released an exasperated breath.

"Idiot Sei. Move away." He grouched.

"Not until you offer a valid and legitimate reason."

"S-Satoru, why…?" Ryo questions softly, and though Satoru wants to yell and snap, he knew it would undo his work for the past year, so he took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I can't." Satoru whispered.

Basketball is reserved for playing with that team in his memories, a team that no longer exist, never existed in this world, and with them, gone was his basketball.

"Why not?" Katsunori repeats again, pushing the boundaries, and for the first time, Satoru does not offer an edgy smile or a broken gaze.

He gives in, relents, because it's the one thing he loves so much (because of them, because they were here, because they're no longer by his side) that it hurts to give up, and he picks up the offered basketball which Katsunori had placed on the ground when he knelt down. His fingers traced the brails dotting the round object. His breath hitched, unwilling to inhale the leathery scent that he knew would be there. He heard the squeaking of shoes, multiple pairs of shoes, against the court off in the distance, phantoms that were no longer with him, and then-

-His vision went blurry.

Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter.

Satoru did not need to look up to know they were looking at him with stunned locks.

He had tried holding a basketball long ago, just months after he could stand. The butler had been confused, but had passed him the ball. The same exact reaction had happened.

"…I can't play basketball. Not with anyone but _them_." He admitted bitterly, but fondly, because it was the one last remaining memory which he probably would forever have of his past life.

Then, he shoves the ball back into his Uncle's hands and left the field, leaving the trio staring at his back.

….

" _You chose us."_

" _Uh-huh. I did." He spun the ball on a knuckle casually, never looking back._

" _Why us?" Takano could feel the tears of defeat still in his eyes. It was their second year already. They were still losing even now, like the sore, bitter, helpless losers and weaklings they were. The team has left, crying, and now, it was time for him as the vice-captain to lament and sob beside the captain. "Why us when the team has been defeated even before it was formed? Why us, when your skills could be used for any other sport – any other team that is not in the least as_ broken _as we are?!"_

 _Slam went the locker as Takano punched his fist into it._

 _The smile has faded, but Mamoru did not look concerned, simply…empty, in that mysterious way of his._

"… _I drew lots, you know."_

 _Huh?_

 _The captain took slow steps and plopped himself down onto the bench._

" _First, I selected the schools, then I selected the broken teams and drew lots. I wanted something new to work with; Something fresh, which I could work with and rightfully call mine. I didn't want anymore of those things that carried the weight of the decisions others made for me. I wanted my own team,_ my _teammates,_ my _family." Dark eyes bored into his when he turned back. "It's fate and luck that brought me to this team."_

 _He's so nonchalant…even now._

 _Takano dropped to the bench and gripped his bottle, tears streaking his face._

" _Damn it…" Why were they chosen, really._

" _Bakano. If you think you're the only one saddened by the loss, then you're wrong." Dark eyes were dry and tearless, but seemed more miserable than he has ever seen him. Mamoru gave a bitter laugh. "This team is mine. Its losses and wins are both its members, but are also mine. I feel frustrated about it as well, you know?"_

 _There was a pause, and Mamoru looked away._

" _After these three years, I'll stop playing basketball." What? Suddenly, the words sounded deafening to Takano's ears. "I can't play anymore after this. I'll not be starting fresh if I do, and besides, the play which I have created is only to suit this team. I can't alter it for any other team, not after your plays have basically imprinted on mine. It's impossible-"_

" _Shut up already, Mamoru." Takano couldn't take it anymore. Why's he saying all of this after pretending to be strong?_

"… _More than anything else…There's no time."_

…

(But then, suddenly, there is.)

…

A/N: Edited it. Stupid grammar sucks. So guys, now you know the pairing. It's Sakurai Ryo x OC. Now, a few explanations for the events:

Firstly, the focus is more on clans in this chapter than on basketball, because really, basketball is not what runs a person's life, however much Kuroko no Basket tries to make it seem like that. For Satoru, it can only be expected that clan weighs heavily upon all his decisions, just as it seems to have done to Seijuro and his perfectionism, thus the section on clan pride.

Second, the pairing. If I have to be perfectly honest, the pairing is inspired by a Kuroko fic regarding an engagement between Akashi and Kuroko. I have never read it, but the idea is there and it is entertaining. As for why it is Sakurai Ryo, I felt that the person whom Satoru needs is someone who he can cares for in that subconsciously dominating way of his, but still be restrained by (not in that sense, perverts) if he ever goes too far. I've also been quite fond of Ryo, seeing how his character reminds me a bit of myself. Not too much character development in this chapter though, since I hadn't had time to expand on his portions.

Third, memories of the past. You knew this was coming, really. What other reasons would one write a rebirth fic? Don't talk to me about ReBirth, because that thing about the coaches and their teams are just a tad more complicated, and it's basically being cannibalized by this fic anyways. If one is reborn into a different world, while knowledge of the future may potentially destroy them, for Satoru – who differs from Haruka in the fact that he has the ability to succeed in virtually everything – memories of basketball can't really do much other than to help save Seijuro, maybe. Basketball's not life, and it's hardly important when Satoru knows he could defeat Seijuro in other areas if Kuroko ever fails to save Seijuro. In that sense, this fanfic is less about basketball and more about interpersonal relationships. Its focus is on the implications of being reborn, and while basketball is a burden that comes with Seijuro, you'll find that basketball is just a tool here for connecting, bonding, but not life itself.

So now you know Satoru forgets his life as Mamoru with every passing year. What effect do you think this may have on the future?

Thanks to those who reviewed/favourite/followed despite my poor grammar! I appreciate you lots!


End file.
